


Hoping You Catch Me Looking

by soojunqs



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Eventual Romance, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Idiots in Love, Implied! Sebaek, M/M, Misunderstandings, Mutual Pining, Producer! Park Chanyeol, Slow Burn, Voice Actor! Do Kyungsoo, idiots to lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:55:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27683891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soojunqs/pseuds/soojunqs
Summary: Chanyeol was convinced Kyungsoo hated him in college, and he’s not ready to know that it wasn’t really the case.(This fanfic is part of Chansoo Fest Round 1: Lockdown.)
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 16
Kudos: 89
Collections: Chansoo fest: Lockdown





	Hoping You Catch Me Looking

**Author's Note:**

>   
> Prompt #63 – _Chanyeol thinks Kyungsoo hates him. Kyungsoo is madly in love with Chanyeol and is terrible at showing it._  
>   
>  Dear prompter, I hope you enjoy this fic! I really tried my best huhu hope you can comment and share your thoughts later on! <3 Enjoy!  
>   
> Fic title was taken from PAVVLA's song, of the same [title.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fwwIXrMhbf8&ab_channel=PAVVLAmusic)  
>   
> Huge thanks to my Chansoo friends (CBS-D), for the support and encouragement! Thank you for being my cheerleaders and for listening to my endless rants! <3  
>   
> Thanks also to my irl friends, M and T, for helping me and for always listening. I love you both.  
>   
> To my beta, T, thank you so much for being so nice and supportive. Your comments truly fueled me to finish this whole fic.  
>   
> To the mods, thanks for the detailed feedback + for letting me have an extension. Thanks for all your hardwork to do this fic fest.  
>   
> This was the longest fic I have ever written. Hope you enjoy this fic!

**—** ☆ —

**parkchanloey started a live video.**

“Hey, everyone. It’s LOEY. How have you been?” 

Chanyeol cards his hand through his platinum hair, pushing it back, before wearing his snapback. 

He’s wearing a black sleeveless muscle shirt that perfectly accentuates and bares his lean arms. As he cards through his hair, a good look on his toned arms cannot go unnoticed. 

If Sehun is watching this live right now, he’ll probably tease the hell out of Chanyeol for his choice of clothing, saying he won’t stop flexing his body at every goddamned opportunity. 

Who is he kidding though, he worked hard for this, he might as well flaunt it. There’s nothing wrong in being proud of his own hard work (cue in his rigid diet and constant gym visits). 

Besides, he likes the attention. 

Chanyeol only started the live but the numbers on the screen keep changing.

_10,000._

_20,000._

It increases by the minute. 

There’s a barrage of comments coming in too, posted in different languages. Chanyeol scrolls over the foreign characters on the comments bar. Some Chinese characters—Russian? There’s also Arabic. There are a lot of English and Korean comments coming in. 

He squints, bringing his face closer to his cellphone. 

50,000 viewers. 

“Wow, 50,000. So many are watching now, aren’t you all sleepy?” 

_pcyswife: Loey oppa, why are you up late?_

_pcy0000:_ _ㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠ_

 _aaaabbbx: so handsome_ _ㅠㅠㅠㅠ_

“I’m working overtime in the studio tonight.”

It’s almost midnight now but Chanyeol decides to start an IG live so that he’d have company while he works alone. 

_real__pcywife: Oppa, go home! You need to rest!_

PCYL0EY: i love you!!!!!!!!!!!!!

PLOEYX: saranghae oppa ♡♡♡

“Don’t worry, I took a nap earlier, so I’ve reserved a lot of energy.” 

_loey1127: Are you working on your solo album?_

_REAL_chanyeolwife: LOEY SOLO_

_pcy123459: LOEY BEST BOY_

“No. It’s not mine.” He grins, mischief evident through his face. 

He continues, “I’m still not allowed to give out specific details, but just a hint—it’s for a very famous female artist!” 

seungwannie00: go home, boss! 

“Hey, Seungwan. I’ll go home soon.” He chuckles. Seungwan insisted on accompanying him earlier, but he refused, because she’s been working really hard lately, and Chanyeol fears that she’ll overuse her voice. He can’t have his singer lose her voice, especially when they have a lot of tasks at hand. 

Just then, names of different artists flood his screen, guesses after guesses on who the female artist is. The name should be somewhere there, Chanyeol is sure, since the fans are very good at guessing and connecting the dots. 

Chanyeol thinks it wouldn’t take long before fans post speculations on the internet, as to who he’s currently working with. 

_babycyeol27: Oppa, I’m watching your live instead of studying for exams_ _ㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋ_

“Hey, go back to studying. You can’t fail your exams! Your mother might hunt me down!”

“Please log out,” He looks straight into the the cam, “I’ll be watching you, babycyeol27.” 

The usernames of the fans can range from the most embarrassing to the most outrageous—which frankly is funny—and, Chanyeol always finds himself laughing when he encounters a weird one. 

Something catches his eyes—user @ _kimkai_ posted a comment, _When are you going home, hyung? Buy me food plz plz.”_

Chanyeol laughs because he can hear the comment in Jongin’s whiny voice, lips pouting like an eager, impatient child.

“Jongin-ah. I’ll be home soon. I’ll buy chicken, KFC, right?” 

_kimkai: Hyung you’re the best kkkkkk I’ll wait for you_

_kimkai: I love you hyung kkkk_

_pcyswife01234: you’re friends with Kim Kai?!!!!!! can’t believe this >_<_

oohsehun1294: Stop spoiling Jongin hyung! 

oohsehun1294: I hate you 

oohsehun1294: I will smell the chicken from my room 

“You’re just cranky because you’re on a diet, Sehun-ah. A bite won’t hurt. And don’t worry, I wouldn’t tell your manager.” He teases, with a smirk. 

Chansooism0612: are my eyes fooling me right now or am I really seeing Loey interact with Oh Sehun and Kim Kai? 

oshunx: they’re like children who are fighting for their dad’s attention lol 

yeolpark: Ohmygosh >_< my favorite boys!!!!!! 

kimkai: im hyung’s favorite kkkkkkk 

kimkai: stop sulking and go out of ur room oh sehun 

kimkai: watch the conjuring w me 

oohsehun1294: no 

oohsehun1294: i hope u have nightmares :P 

“Kids, I’ll be with you soon. Till then, refrain from fighting, okay?” 

oohsehun1294: ewww 

oohsehun1294: stop it 

kimkai: ill be waiting, dad kkkkk ♡

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**—** ☆ —

The rest of Chanyeol’s week was spent obsessing over tracks that need to be re-recorded and songs that need to be polished. He sent all the songs last week to SM Entertainment and got fairly good feedback praising him and his team on their efforts. 

He pretty much disappeared for weeks from the face of the earth and hid in his studio to finish his pending work. 

In the words of a wise man named Oh Sehun, it’s his hibernation period. A period where all of his energy is solely used for music and it also entails shutting himself off from the world, including his friends. 

It might as well be, because seconds ago, SM Entertainment called and followed up on Kim Hyoyeon’s album. 

Shit. There are still a few songs left for revision. 

He peeks at the digital clock on his Macbook. 

7:05 pm. 

“A few hours to go,” He declares to himself, “Let’s get this over with.” 

It’s going to be a long night. And he’s probably gonna need a few bottles of energy drinks to survive it. 

  
  
  
  
  


**—** ☆ —

He’s not gonna lie, Chanyeol’s line of work can be pretty exhausting. Sure, it’s fun and exciting, and he loves what he’s doing. 

Studio NNG, a studio he built by himself, has only been established for a few years but it has already catered to big entertainment companies, like SM Entertainment. 

He’s thankful that he gets to work with his friends and such talented people—MQ hyung, his senior in college and Seungwan, an independent artist who got back from Canada. 

On times when things get hectic at work, especially when there’s an immediate demand for songs for idol groups and soloists as they gear up for their long-awaited comebacks, Chanyeol loses track of time. Sleep and food be damned. 

Chanyeol reasons that it’s about keeping the momentum, fearing that the musical inspiration will just vanish if he doesn’t work continuously. 

His friends think he works too hard. 

It’s unhealthy, he knew this well enough, after hearing it from Jongdae’s mouth far too many times. 

But as a perfectionist, Chanyeol wants to deliver the best results, even if his own well-being is on the line. 

Speaking of Jongdae, he’s probably the reason why his phone has been vibrating nonstop. He’s probably reminding him to take his meals on time again. 

After a while, the buzzing sound stopped.

But five minutes later, it vibrates again. 

Sighing, Chanyeol presses pause on the track he’s editing. It’s probably not gonna stop any sooner. So what choice does he have? 

He pulls his headphone down to his neck and glances at the caller id. He presses _accept_. 

“Fucking finally,” Sehun’s snarky tone welcomes him. 

“What is it? I’m busy,” Chanyeol hisses, the long list of things he needs to do suddenly crowding his mind, overwhelming him. 

“Hyung, can you make it this Saturday?” 

“Whatever the occasion is, the answer is no.” Chanyeol retorts, “I said I’m busy.” 

“Too busy for your precious friends?” Sehun says. “Baekhyun hyung and I are hosting a GOT Marathon!”

“Haven’t you had enough of that?” Chanyeol says dryly. “I wouldn’t want to go through the pain again, only to have that bad ending.” 

“But it’s Jon Snow!” Sehun whines. 

“As much I want to see you and Baek drool over Robb Stark and Jon Snow, I have an album to finish. Okay, I’m ending—”

Sehun tsks, a shift in his tone goes unnoticed, and Chanyeol knows that they’re about to talk about _that_. 

Sehun may be younger than Chanyeol, but he’s proven again and again that he can be mature when he wants to. And it usually happens when he calls him out for his toxic work habits. 

“You’re probably overworking yourself again.” Sehun nags, though his tone is laced with concern. 

“Sehun..” He says in a resigned tone. Chanyeol messes his hair up, they’ve had this conversation a million times and it always ends up with a compromise, sometimes a fight, and if there’s one thing—Chanyeol’s always sure that it never ends well. 

“I’m just saying that you need to have a work-life balance.” 

Deep down, _Chanyeol knows that._ However, in this line of work, one needs to keep grinding to stay relevant. 

He sighs, “SM called me a while ago. They need this ASAP.” 

“Make them wait. I’m sure it wouldn’t hurt to take a break, hyung. I’m pretty sure you haven’t even eaten anything today.” 

Chanyeol clears his throat, “Erm.. Well, I had coffee..” 

Correction, he’s on his _third cup of coffee_. And there’s a chance that he’ll have his fourth later. But he wouldn’t risk telling it to Sehun because he knows how his friend will react— _or overreact._

“Jesus, it’s not even—Park Chanyeol, get yourself together!” 

“Park Chanyeol? I’m still older than you, you know!” He argues before reassuring the younger, “And I know, I know, okay. I’m gonna eat later.” 

“You better, hyung,” Sehun threatens, “Or else, I’m going to send Jongdae hyung there.” 

He sighs, “Geez, I’ll order food later. I will even send you a picture for proof.” 

“By the way, before I forget, Kyungsoo hyung will be joining us this weekend.” Sehun declares, and before Chanyeol can even react, he adds—“I’m going to kill you if you skip it because you’re still avoiding him.” 

“Kyungsoo is here in Seoul?” Chanyeol asks, unable to believe what he just heard. There’s a tingling feeling in his body that he cannot explain, the mere mention of _his name_ inciting excitement? anticipation? in his chest. 

_It’s been a while._ He has buried that name at the recesses of his mind, avoiding it like a plague ever since they graduated from college. 

Chanyeol has maintained contact with almost everyone in their group— _everyone except Kyungsoo_ who went to Japan straight after graduation. 

The last thing he heard from Sehun, Kyungsoo accepted a voice acting job and he’s been working closely with Studio Ghibli. 

Chanyeol didn’t bother asking for the details. He’s not sure if he wants to know. 

Besides, it’s not like he and Kyungsoo were close; the times that they hung out together can be counted on his fingers and it’s always been with the others, never alone. More so, he’s convinced himself that even then, Kyungsoo secretly hated him, for whatever reason that Kyungsoo only knows of.

“Yeah, he returned two months ago. He’s back,” Sehun explains, “for good.” 

“Oh,” He manages to say, unable to think of a better way to react. “It’s been a while.”

“A voice acting company here casted him. And he surprisingly accepted.” 

“Oh.” Chanyeol says after a while, still speechless. 

“Is that all you can say?” Sehun groans, “Don’t you even dare tell me excuses because if you do, I’m going to drag you to Baekhyun hyung’s apartment by myself. You and I both know that I’ll do it, hyung.” 

Okay, he knows that Sehun won. There’s no point in arguing, because Sehun wouldn’t let him skip it no matter what. If he argues even more, he’ll probably just pester him every second of the day. And this boy can be _really, really_ persistent. 

He groans, “I hate you so much. Fine, I’ll be there.” 

“I’ll see you, hyung. I know that you want to.” He shortly hears Sehun’s chuckle, right before the call ends. 

“God, Oh Sehun, you’re an _ass_. What did I even get myself into,” He mutters to himself, burying his face on the palm of his hands. 

  
  
  


**—** ☆ —

“Look who finally went out of his cave!” Sehun grins at him, as he opens the door to let Chanyeol in. He drapes himself into Chanyeol’s arms, enveloping the older in a tight hug. 

“You should be honoured that I graced you with my presence.” 

“Whatever, you’re late!” 

“I had to make some last minute changes at work.” 

“Are you done now?” 

“Yeah, don’t worry, I finished everything before I went here.” 

“Is that you, Chanyeol hyung?” Jongin shouts over the kitchen. “Hurry up, we’re starving!” 

Chanyeol heads to the kitchen and sees that all of his friends are present, huddled over the table.

He’s indeed the last one to arrive. 

He can already tell by the smell that wafts through the dining area that the food they’re going to eat is delicious. 

Going closer, his mouth waters upon the sight of various dishes on the table. Dishes, apparently, that he’s sure neither Sehun nor Baekhyun cooked. Because those two can’t cook to save their lives. Packs of ramyeon and boxes of pizza have been the two’s saving grace. And he knows about this, because Sehun often calls him to save their asses and cook for them when they’ve had enough packets of processed food. 

Chanyeol finds two adjacent vacant seats at the end of the table. He took the seat beside Junmyeon, who’s observing him, rather keenly. 

“Chanyeol, haven’t you been sleeping? You look quite pale.” Junmyeon’s eyebrows furrow. 

Chanyeol removes his cap and pushes his hair back, carding through his messy platinum hair. He wears his cap backwards. 

Jongdae butts in, “That’s because he probably worked himself to the bone again.” 

“Whose album are you working on now?” Minseok asks. “Saw your live. You’re teasing your fans again.” 

“Kim Hyoyeon. You know, the one who’s friends with Fany noona.” 

“I didn’t know Fany noona is back.” Junmyeon answers.

Tiffany used to work with Chanyeol when he was an intern, before she decided to go back to LA to work with more famous producers. 

“Nah, she’s still in LA, just referred her friend to Seungwan.” 

“No way! DJ Hyo?” Baekhyun exclaims, dropping the utensils he’s holding. 

The clink of the utensils on the table startles Chanyeol, making him flinch. 

“Get me her autograph, hyung! I’ve always wanted to attend her dance workshops but they’re always sold out!” Jongin complains, lips pouting as he rants. 

Jongin usually attracts attention for his model-like physique and well-sculpted face, not to mention his natural sexiness and oozing sex appeal, but when he’s with his friends like this today, he just turns into a huge, soft teddy bear whom anyone couldn’t help but dote on. 

Talk about trust issues—no one will ever mistake this man as a respected (in reality, scary and strict) choreographer of idols. 

He turns to Jongin, lips stretching into a smile, “No problem, Jonginnie. I’ll ask her when she comes to the studio next week.” 

“You’re the best, hyung!” Jongin cheers, raising both of his arms in victory. This made Chanyeol laugh—Yes, like a big, soft teddy bear. 

“Chanyeol,” It’s Minseok’s turn to speak, “what did we say about taking care of yourself? Do you want to end up in the hospital again?” 

“I’m fine, hyung! I finished everything before coming here!” He does a dismissive wave of his hands. 

Junmyeon narrows his eyes at him. “But still, I heard from Sehunnie that you haven’t been eating well and you’ve only been chugging coffee.” 

Sehun, from across the table, eyes him, biting his lips in guilt. He raises a peace sign. 

“Wait, did you all just invite me here to grill me?” Chanyeol rolls his eyes. 

Before anyone else could answer Chanyeol, a figure emerges out of a room and is now walking towards the dining area. 

He pauses, sucking in his breath. 

Chanyeol remembers him for his red undercut, round, wire-rimmed glasses, and plaid shirts in college, but now, he _almost_ didn’t recognize him. 

There Doh Kyungsoo is, in his all-black outfit, dark rimmed glasses, and a short clean cut which highlights his chiseled jawline. 

He looks _so so good_ , and Chanyeol couldn’t believe he’s in the same space as the person who occupied his mind in his four years in college. 

_And that even after all those years, he still has that effect on him. The same fluttering in his stomach is back, eating his calm, confident facade away._

Chanyeol’s attention shifts to Kyungsoo, making him forget all the words he’s about to clap back to his friends. 

Kyungsoo seems a bit disoriented, like he was roused from a nap. Even then, his lips appear fuller and puffier. It looks so soft and he can’t help but wonder what would it feel—

Kyungsoo catches him staring, and he blinks. 

Twice. 

Thrice. 

Like he can’t believe Chanyeol’s there. 

Chanyeol’s eyes widen in surprise, _Did he catch him staring at his lips? Oh my god, what should he do? Just kill him now. Should he just escape this place? Come up with an excuse that he has an emergency? Oh my god, oh my god. What should he do—_

Almost immediately, he averts his gaze and realizes that the only seat available was the one next to Chanyeol. 

“Did our noise wake you up?” Junmyeon asks, smiling apologetically at Kyungsoo. 

“No, it’s okay. My alarm rang anyway.” He responds, voice sounding deep and raspy. 

“I can’t believe you’re here with us, Kyungsoo hyung!” Jongin exclaims, even standing up from his seat to prove his point across. 

“Me too. I can’t believe I’ll see you all again. To be honest, I’m so glad.” He smiles, eyes crinkling in earnest delight. 

“Have a seat, hyung! I’m so excited to eat what you prepared!” 

Chanyeol follows Kyungsoo’s movements with his eyes—like a practiced observer—as he moves to where Baekhyun is sitting. 

Junmyeon is probably reprimanding him now—or maybe Minseok—Chanyeol doesn’t know. And honestly, he zoned out from the sounds his friends are making. 

What’s registering in his brain right now is that Kyungsoo is whispering something to Baekhyun, and now, Baekhyun is eyeing him with so much mischief in his eyes. Like he knows a secret that Chanyeol would never ever know. 

Chanyeol raises his eyebrow, giving Baekhyun a questioning glance. 

But this idiot, Baekhyun, just laughs like the devil’s incarnate. 

Chanyeol’s watches the scene unfold in his eyes—as Baekhyun stands up and occupies the seat beside him and in turn, Kyungsoo takes over the seat Baekhyun vacated. 

Baekhyun acted like it was no big deal that they exchanged seats and continued chattering the moment he found his seat. 

He closes his eyes, breathes through his nose, trying to contain the surge of perplexity clawing at his chest. 

_Does Kyungsoo still feel awkward being around him?_

There are a million questions in Chanyeol’s head and he doesn’t know if he’ll ever find answers to all of them. 

“Hey, are you listening?” Minseok waves a hand in his face. 

Chanyeol feels a pat on his shoulder. It’s Baekhyun. 

“Chanyeol, we’re just worried about you.” Minseok continues. Kyungsoo eyes him warily, trying to gauge what they have been talking about so far. 

Oh, right. They were having _this_ conversation. 

“I know, hyung,” He forces himself to smile, “I really appreciate it.” 

As if Junmyeon senses the change in Chanyeol’s mood, he interrupts, “Enough of that. Let’s talk later, we should all eat while the food is warm.” 

Junmyeon squeezes Chanyeol’s shoulder. He thanks Junmyeon in his head for that nice save. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**—** ☆ —

Even as they all stay in the living room and binge watch Game of Thrones, Chanyeol can’t stay still. He’s distracted and lost in his thoughts, thoughts spiralling into a lot of what ifs.

Screw his overthinking self, he can’t even fully appreciate Robb Stark and his furry coat, and black locks. 

When they all moved to the sofa, there were three things that Chanyeol noticed: first, similar to what happened earlier, Kyungsoo stayed as far as possible from Chanyeol. 

He was quick enough to take the seat in between Jongin and Baekhyun on the sofa. 

Chanyeol, on the other hand, stayed on the other side and ended up with Minseok and a clingy Sehun on the floor. 

Jongdae and Junmyeon immediately slumped their bodies and called dibs on the bean bags. 

Second, while coming back from the kitchen to get water, he accidentally (of course it was an accident!) saw Kyungsoo looking very cozy on Jongin’s embrace. 

He doesn’t even blink while Jongin drapes himself over him, while watching the intense sword fight scenes on the tv. 

Chanyeol almost spat the water in his mouth. 

Really?

He knew that Jongin was naturally touchy and the scenes on the tv were too violent and horrendous for Jongin’s pure and soft heart, but really? 

When did they become close? Were they that close in college? 

Gosh, it was a mistake to steal another look at him, but...

How the fuck is it possible for someone to smile like that? 

He knows how to smile? Like? That? 

His lips… become heart-shaped…when he smiles? 

_It’s pretty._

Chanyeol shakes his head and slaps himself once on the right cheek, then, on the left. 

“Get yourself together, Chanyeol.” He whispers to himself. 

Sehun eyes him weirdly. “Hyung, are you okay?” 

“Don’t mind me…” Chanyeol laughs awkwardly.

Sehun mutters a _well if you say so_ , before focusing on the tv again. 

The reason for Kyungsoo’s smile was Baekhyun, who started his commentary on Daenerys and Khal Drogo’s intimate scenes which involved a lot of squealing and fawning on the Khal’s physique and long hair. 

“You’re insane.” Kyungsoo comments, before playfully slapping Baekhyun on the cheek. “He isn’t that hot.” 

Just then, Chanyeol hears an unfamiliar, deep, booming laughter. 

Kyungsoo. 

He feels something burning on his stomach. 

“But, don’t you like ‘em tall, Kyungsoo?” Baekhyun steals a playful glance at Chanyeol, wanting to see his reaction. “Jo Insung, Kim Woobin, Wu Yi Fan—all your ex-boyfriends are tall.” 

_This little shit_ , Chanyeol doesn't know what he’s playing at.

Chanyeol pretends he’s not hearing Baekhyun talk.

Jongdae cackles, waggling his eyebrows. “Right, even in college, you like tall and muscular guys like—” 

Chanyeol’s ears perk up. _Like who?_

Kyungsoo swallows, his voice comes out louder than usual. “Kim Jongdae. Don’t you dare.” 

Kyungsoo faces him, the tips of his ears are turning so red by the second. 

And Jongdae notices this, so does Chanyeol. 

“I didn’t say anything.” Jongdae shrugs, making a zipping action on his lips, “My lips are sealed.” 

“Oh gosh. Look at that rocky build. That was wild and hot,” Baekhyun squeaks, attention now back on the screen.

“Pretty rough, just like how I like it. Right, Sehunnie?” Baekhyun winks exaggeratedly. 

Typical shameless Baekhyun. Sehun turns red. 

“Do you ever shut up, Baekhyun?” Kyungsoo retorts. 

“Cut it out, you two.” Minseok interferes. “I can’t understand what they’re saying.” 

“Of course, hyung, you wouldn’t understand it. You suck in speaking English.” Jongin makes a side comment. Sehun snorts. 

“Nice one,” Chanyeol guffaws, hands clapping. For a few seconds, Chanyeol can’t control his laughter, resorting to slapping Sehun’s arm which is closest to him. 

Sehun immediately dodges it and whines, “Chanyeol hyung! Stop it!” 

“Hey! Jongin, I heard that!” Minseok scolds, but Jongin just smiled mischievously. 

That laughter again. Kyungsoo laughed again. 

That made Chanyeol pause, _it was actually a pleasant sound?_

Still bewildered, Chanyeol peaks at the smaller and there–he meets Kyungsoo’s gaze. 

Kyungsoo immediately shifts his gaze, yet again—as if he got burned by Chanyeol’s eyes. 

Chanyeol’s lips form a straight line, eyebrows furrowing. 

_So, so confusing._

He wants to tell Kyungsoo that he isn’t Medusa and he will not turn him into a stone if by chance, he looks at Chanyeol’s eyes. So why? 

He treats everyone rather amicably, except for Chanyeol.

Didn’t he just smile and laugh at Baekhyun’s antics? 

Towards the end of season 3, Baekhyun stopped imitating and commenting about the characters. He probably maximized his battery and his energy is starting to dwindle.

This means, no more laughter on Baekhyun’s one-man comedic skit, and everyone just focusing on the show. 

It’s Chanyeol’s cue that the night is almost over. 

As the ending credits of the show plays, Junmyeon stands up and straightens the wrinkles on his pants and polo shirt. Sehun yawns loudly. Jongdae stretches his arms over his head. 

One by one, his friends retire for the night, citing reasons of exhaustion and early plans for tomorrow. 

Chanyeol’s just glad he can sleep for the whole day tomorrow. But who is he fooling, he’ll probably drop by his studio and work some more. 

It's only when he and Kyungsoo were the ones left that Sehun turned to him, “Hyung, can you give Kyungsoo hyung a ride home? He lives near your apartment.”

Kyungsoo's eyes widen, "No, it's okay. I can take the bus." 

“Chanyeol hyung doesn’t mind. Right, hyung?” Sehun prods, raising his eyebrow at him. 

He eyes Sehun suspiciously. _What tricks does this man have on his sleeves?_

"Sehun, no, it's really ok—" Kyungsoo dismisses the offer, but he was interrupted by Chanyeol. 

Chanyeol clears his throat. “Yeah, I guess I can do that.” 

"Let's go. I'm getting sleepy." He doesn't wait for Kyungsoo's answer, and instead, he starts walking towards the door. 

“‘Night, Baek and Sehun,” he says, with a little wave. 

Baekhyun gazes at Kyungsoo, head signalling to Chanyeol's back, prompting that he should follow him.

Sehun puts his hands on Kyungsoo's shoulder and playfully pushes him in Chanyeol's direction.

"Go,” He singsongs, "Have a lovely night with Chanyeol hyung.” 

Kyungsoo shushes Sehun, panic settling on his face, "Do you want to die?" 

Sehun guffaws and beside him, Baekhyun beams, "Good night, Kyungja." 

Kyungsoo is left with no choice but to follow Chanyeol. He waved at the couple seeing him off at the door. 

The couple’s laughter follows them as they go out the door. 

  
  
  
  
  
  


**—** ☆ —

Well, this is awkward. 

Chanyeol feels really uneasy, and he's not sure if he should start a conversation with him. _You’re an adult, Chanyeol._ This isn’t college where you can avoid him as you please. More or less, being civil is but required, even if the old thoughts of Kyungsoo disliking him keep on bugging his mind. 

He should probably just think of this as the same as dealing with the managers of artists who pester him to make songs for their artists. It should be easy to smile—the perfect customer smile—and pretend everything’s fine. _Yeah, fake it ‘till you make it._

"Type your address here." Chanyeol hands his cellphone to Kyungsoo, the GPS app currently open on his phone. 

Kyungsoo stares at the phone being handed to him. "Just drop me off at the bus station. I can still catch the last trip at 11."

"Don’t be stubborn.” Chanyeol utters, “I already promised Sehun.” 

"I don't want to cause you any inconvenience." Kyungsoo mumbles. 

“I don’t mind. It’s on my way home, anyway,” Chanyeol shrugs.

“So?” He hands the phone again, voice a bit impatient.

“Fine.” 

Kyungsoo accepts it. He takes it rather quickly, holding the end of the cell phone, careful not to touch any sliver of Chanyeol’s skin. 

He types his address in a quick, careful way before handing it back. 

“Thanks.” Kyungsoo whispers, before averting his gaze out of the car window—obscuring the warmth that’s beginning to spread on his cheeks from Chanyeol’s eyes. 

On their way to Kyungsoo’s apartment, they didn’t speak again. Chanyeol decided to play some unreleased songs he composed, humming the familiar tunes under his breath. 

Kyungsoo kept his eyes on the road, head slanted towards the car window. 

It doesn’t take long before the GPS alerts, _you’ve arrived at your destination._

Chanyeol clears his throat. 

“Thanks for the ride.” He slowly unbuckles the seat belt with no difficulty. 

Chanyeol just nods, lips stretching into a half-smile. “Right, no problem.” 

Kyungsoo licks his lips nervously. He bows for the last time. “Drive safely, Chanyeol.” 

Before he can stop himself, “Oh, wait, Kyungsoo,” 

Kyungsoo looks back at him expectantly.

He clears his throat, “Welcome back.” 

For the second time that night, he sees his heart-shaped smile, brightening his face. 

Finally, finally, a smile directed to him.

“Thanks.” 

  
  
  


Chanyeol could’ve left right away, but no—he waits for Kyungsoo to safely get inside his apartment. A few seconds later, he sees someone approaching the latter at the entrance. 

It’s a woman, who looks like she's in her mid-twenties, delighted to see Kyungsoo’s approaching figure. She does seem to be the smiley type, the wide smile adorning her face not leaving it. 

Soon enough, she’s tiptoeing and jumping into Kyungsoo’s arms, leaving her suitcase behind. 

They seem close. _Oh, Kyungsoo’s lover? Was she from Japan?_

Something lurches in his stomach. He hasn’t heard anything about Kyungsoo having a lover… Not that he has to be informed on Kyungsoo’s life, but it was just a surprise. 

Chanyeol knew, from Sehun and Baekhyun, that Kyungsoo dated in college, but he never knew he maintained a relationship even in Japan. This is new information and he doesn’t know what to do with it. 

Chanyeol cannot see Kyungsoo’s expression, only his back, but he seems to have been frozen on the spot. His arms have gone slack on his sides. 

They talk for some more, the girl animatedly telling stories with her hands, carrying the conversation singlehandedly. 

He tightens his hold on the steering wheel, he cannot stand looking at this scene anymore. He is like an intruder watching a private and intimate scene right before his eyes. 

He feels like he's poking his nose in other people’s business. 

Chanyeol didn’t think twice, he doesn’t need to be told even, before driving away. 

_He’s going home._

  
  
  


**—** ☆ —

  
  


_Doesn’t want to poke his nose in someone else’s business, my ass._ Chanyeol really loves contradicting himself. 

The moment he arrived home, he plopped his long body on his bed and opened his instagram app, only to see the group pictures taken from earlier from Sehun’s account. Moreover, there appears Sehun with Kyungsoo, posing for the camera in peace signs. 

As if it ends that way, he ends up typing Kyungsoo’s name on Naver's search bar, entering some forums about him. 

Chanyeol wouldn’t classify him as insanely popular, but he would say he has built himself a small fan base despite being based in Japan. After all, a Korean artist being affiliated with a famous studio like Studio Ghibli would gain some traction from the general public. 

He clicks through article after article about Doh Kyungsoo, his filmography, and recently–how he’s moved to Korea for a movie which is now in the works. 

There seems to be no pattern in the roster of his works, and it also isn’t that much, but one can notice how carefully these works are chosen. Chanyeol drags his mouse at the beginning of the said list, _Howl’s Moving Castle_. _Cart. Be Positive. Hyung. Swing Kids._

When he’s done satisfying his curiosity about Kyungsoo’s work, he finds himself dragging his fingers on his cellphone keyboard, typing something that has been bugging him all night. 

_doh kyungsoo girlfriend_ , he types. A couple of search results came up, random pics of women, some are rare pictures with fans but never the same face that he saw earlier. 

“Impossible,” Chanyeol mutters to himself. “Who was that?” 

_Sure, Chanyeol doesn’t want to poke his nose in someone else’s business._

_Sure, he doesn’t care._

_Sure._

  
  
  
  
  
  


**—** ☆ —

**parkchanloey started a live video.**

“Hello,” Chanyeol utters, his phone screen lying down on his bed while he begins his IG live, only the pitch black screen can be seen from the user’s end. 

“I can’t sleep, so I turned on this live.” His voice does sound raspy, possibly from overuse.

“What are you guys doing?” 

tobennieeomma: _Oppa, why are you not turning on the camera? I wanna see your face!_

PCYL0EY: i miss you so much T.T 

loeyfan27: why can’t i see you oppa…… 

“Probably next time, my eyes are all puffy and tired.”

He sighs in exhaustion, “It was a busy day.” 

kimkai: hyung let me guess 

kimkai: you cried while watching an anime didn’t you 

kimkai: thats why you dont want us to see ur ugly puffy red eyes 

oohsehun1294: you don’t have to expose chanyeol hyung like that jonginnie

“Hey, you two. I can see your comments,” Chanyeol warns, through his gritted teeth. These two just wouldn’t leave him alone, would they? On days like this when exhaustion is seeping through his bones, his patience runs thin, and he’s quick to get annoyed by his friends’ teasing. 

kimkai: ㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋ

“Everyone, please ignore those two.” His comments get bombarded by a lot of laughing emojis, his viewers clearly amused by the interaction. 

“Anyway, I watched Howl’s Moving Castle on Netflix for the third time this week,” He chuckles, suddenly shy.

The night of searching— _not stalking_ —about Kyungsoo on Naver ended up with Chanyeol wanting to know more, and resulted in a marathon of the films he has acted in, starting from _Howl’s Moving Castle_ , which Chanyeol, in fact, has watched thrice. 

This has got to be his most favorite film, after Zootopia, of course. And... he’s certain it wasn’t because of the warmth that embraces him as he listens to Kyungsoo’s voice. 

PCYL0EY: have u seen spirited away? 

parkchanyl: Studio Ghibli!!!! <3333 

loeybaby: loey has superior taste

pcybutt27: im stanning the right pERSON OMFG

“I enjoyed it a lot!” He snickers, mirth reflecting in his voice, like a child who has just received his new toy. 

“You all know the story behind _Matilda_ , now I’ve been thinking of naming my new guitar, _Calcifer_.” 

He may have talked about this a million times to his old followers, but Matilda is his first guitar way back in high school, a guitar which his father bought for him when he showed interest in music. Recently getting hands on a rather expensive electric guitar to complete his musical instruments at the studio, Chanyeol decides he’d pay homage to the fire demon in that Studio Ghibli movie. _He thinks he’s cool like that._

He laughs while reading the comments, “Don’t laugh at me, please. And I’m serious. _Calcifer_ is a cool name.” 

oohsehun1294: nerd 

kimkai: nerd (2) 

He continues to share, humming the tune of _Merry-Go-Round of Life by Joe Hisaishi_ , “I ended up downloading the OST, actually.” 

He pauses, an idea coming to mind, “Oh, right. Let me get my guitar.” He stands up from his bed, the sound of his footsteps following him to the door, until the creak of the wooden door signals that he went outside. 

“I’m back,” He announces, taking his cellphone on one hand and positions it on the table in a way that only his lower body is visible. On his other hand, he grips the neck of his guitar, carefully moving it to his lap. 

As he finds the right angle, he sits down and starts plucking his guitar strings, his long fingers moving in swift, practiced movements as he plays the song by memory. 

The melodious sound of the guitar fills the room and even if his face cannot be seen, Chanyeol closes his eyes and gets lost in the music he’s making. He lets the music consume him, letting the images in his head sway him.

After what seems like a moment, he halts his playing. 

“That’s it,” He chuckles, when he realized the comments started pouring in. “I’ve yet to memorize the whole piece.” 

PCYL0EY: OMG YOU’RE SO GOOD

loeyfan27: pls dont stop 

pcybutt27: WE WANT THE FULL COVER LOEY

_parkchanl0ey: dont leave us hanging wE WANT MORE 

After reading the comments, he turns the phone down again. “Okay, I promise, I’ll post a full cover on my Soundcloud soon.” 

PCYL0EY: we’ll be waiting!!!!

loeyfan27: so EXCITED

pppchan27: YES THANK U SO MUCH bless U

He reads some of the live comments some more, laughing at some silly ones, eyes passing through the negative comments, not letting it bother him. It comes with the job, there will always be criticisms to what he does, so he might as well not focus on things which he cannot control. 

He interacts for a while with the fans, even humoring the international fans who are following his ig live by reading their comments in English. 

He peeks at his phone and checks the time, it’s hours past midnight. He should turn this off now. He’ll try to get some sleep. 

“Since the weather’s so unpredictable, please take care of yourself,” He reminds the fans. 

“Don’t get sick, everyone! Always bring an umbrella. I’ll be going now. Good night, everyone.. I’ll try to sleep. Bye bye.”

  
  
  
  


**—** ☆ —

“Hey, remember that kid who follows Baekhyun around?” Jongdae brings up, after the group has started reminiscing about their college days. Chanyeol wouldn’t describe it as rowdy, just fun and thrilling, especially with the diverse personality of his friends. It’s the same right now, they’re as loud, only with the exception of the constant and spontaneous meet-ups and hangouts which they are free to do in college.

Everyone in the group is working, that’s why they don’t meet up that much, everyone being tied to their respective responsibilities at work and at life. 

Anyway, Chanyeol was hesitant at first to accept Jongdae’s invitation for a noraebang session. It’s to celebrate Junmyeon’s PhD admission in Seoul National University, he says, and Junmyeon promised to pay. Moreover, Junmyeon is going to be promoted as an assistant professor soon, and he wanted to celebrate in advance. 

“Taeyong?” Baekhyun retorts. The image of the tall boy with a mullet coming into his mind. Right, Lee Taeyong. He remembers him as the boy who would always rush to Baekhyun’s side, quite adamant for his immediate attention. They named him Baekhyun’s fanboy. _Only fanboy_ , to be honest. He’s quite close to Jongin, as he’s part of Jongin’s dance crew. 

“Yeah! Are you still in contact with him?” 

“We meet sometimes,” Baekhyun answers nonchalantly, while eating the piece of strawberry on top of the cake they just ordered for Junmyeon. 

Jongdae spares Baekhyun an amused look, “Alone?” 

“What? It’s–I give him advice at times about that theater kid Jung Jaehyun who rejected him,” Baekhyun replies, while rolling his eyes. 

Baekhyun stops eating, when he notices the glum expression on Sehun’s face. He apparently heard the conversation. “Sehun, I swear to god, I’m not cheating on you. Don’t give me that look.” 

Jongdae cackles, his loud laughter reverberating throughout the room—aware now, what he has caused to happen. Chanyeol joins in the laughter, because gosh, it’s so easy to tease the youngest member of the group. 

“If Sehun and I broke up, I swear to god, this is all on you two!” Baekhyun threatens, side eyeing his friends. 

“Jung Jaehyun? Milky white skin Jung Jaehyun?” Minseok butts in, “Woah, I never knew this day would come. Aren’t you such a reliable hyung?” 

“Hey! Just so you know, many juniors seek me for advice. You guys are the only ones who don’t trust me,” Baekhyun pouts, placing both of his hands on his hips. 

Jongin joins in, seizing the opportunity of bullying his hyung, “How are we going to treat you seriously when you act like a five-year-old, running around, doing god knows what?” 

“Fuck you, Jongin. Why don’t we talk about Mr. Trending right here instead,” He raises his chin towards Chanyeol. “This giant made it to Naver’s front page because of a song cover.” 

“Don’t make a big deal out of it,” Chanyeol says, downing the bottle of beer he just opened. “It was a mere cover.” 

Sehun tsks, while crossing his arms, “But even if I make a song cover it wouldn’t trend! Only you can do that, hyung.”

“Well, it’s not impossible for a man who has 20 million followers,” Junmyeon says, matter-of-factly. 

At the corner, Jongin’s already loading the clip of Chanyeol’s cover. It has currently garnered 20 thousand views, which by the looks of it, might be more in the following days. Their other friends crowd Jongin, wanting to see it as well. 

The clip is already playing when Chanyeol witnesses Kyungsoo entering the karaoke room, in quick, quiet steps, slipping his short limbs into the long booth. 

It’s the same get-up, his most comfortable outfit—all black, Nike hoodie and training pants, but instead of his usual cap, he’s sporting a black bonnet. Oh, and how can Chanyeol forget his eyeglasses.

In a way, it makes him look soft and youthful. No one would think that this man is earning a six-digit salary with the way he presents himself, ever so simple, and humble. 

“Got caught up in traffic, sorry for being late,” He says, pushing his eyeglasses upwards, so that it wouldn’t continue to fall on his nose bridge. 

Junmyeon looks up and smiles at the newcomer. “I’m glad you could make it, Kyungsoo. Have you eaten dinner? Let me order something for you—” He offers, about to grab the printed menu on the table, but Kyungsoo intercepts him. 

“It’s okay, hyung. I’m kind of full.” Kyungsoo says with a dismissive wave of his hand. 

In the background, the music is still playing, the rest of the group’s full attention on the video clip. At this point, only Chanyeol and Kyungsoo haven’t joined in the small watching party.

As for Chanyeol, well, he can be a bit shy under the observing gaze of his friends. 

“I feel like I’ve heard this before. From what film is this again?” Jongin murmurs, throwing Chanyeol a questioning glance. 

“Howl’s Moving Castle,” Kyungsoo and Chanyeol answer at the same time, both shocked at this coincidence. 

As they lock eyes, Kyungsoo’s gaze, Chanyeol discovers, is unrelenting. And he feels his skin tingle, electricity slowly traveling through his body. His eyes have always been pretty, but with him looking at Chanyeol like this… _It was a first._

Jongin snorts at this outlandish coincidence, seemingly oblivious to Chanyeol’s inner dilemma. Baekhyun just snorts. 

Junmyeon says, deep in thought, “Isn’t that your first film, Soo?” 

“Yeah, it was...From a long, long time ago,” Kyungsoo responds, breaking the eye contact. Chanyeol ducks his head and pretends to fumble around his cellphone, wanting to hide his flustered cheeks. 

“You’re really amazing, hyung,” Jongin gasps, “First voice acting gig and yet you already snatched the lead role.” 

“Kyungsoo’s first film, huh, Chanyeol.” Baekhyun sing songs. A quick-witted person like Baekhyun would always find a way to connect the dots. Chanyeol gives him the finger. 

“Someone’s been doing a marathon without us,” Jongdae chimes in.

God, save Chanyeol. 

Kyungsoo’s lips curl up, a semblance of a smile on his face, before turning to Sehun. “I just got lucky.” He pays no attention to the teasing of Baekhyun and Jongdae, but he throws Chanyeol a look, and he swears, Kyungsoo kept that smile on his face. 

“Stop it, hyung. You’re downplaying yourself again. We all know you worked hard for it.” 

Kyungsoo shrugs, “I think, I really just had the opportunity. And then, luck sided with me.”

The group grunts in protest, but Kyungsoo just laughs it off. _Incredible_ , does this man even have an ounce of arrogance in his body? 

  
  


The rest of the night happened in a blur. It was chaotic and hilarious, as Baekhyun and Jongdae fought off over the mic, alternating in singing (honestly, they were shouting) songs which range from Girls Generation hits to Mariah Carrey classics. 

Chanyeol had one song. 

Soon enough, Junmyeon and Minseok were stopping everyone and calling it a night, seeing that their friends look so wasted. Except for Kyungsoo, who came in late and who seemed to hold his alcohol well. A bit tipsy maybe. 

“Yeol, you can give Kyungsoo a ride, right?” Junmyeon turns to him, after sending Jongin and Sehun in a taxi off. Minseok, on the other hand, has been assisting Baekhyun and Jongdae to get into his own car. 

Kyungsoo has been standing not far from Chanyeol, watching the cars pass by, and laughing silently at the way Baekhyun and Jongdae cannot even stand straight. 

When he hears Junmyeon’s initiative, though, he arches his eyebrow at Chanyeol, waiting for his response. 

“Right,” Chanyeol hums, nodding along. “We should probably get going, hyung. It’s getting late.” 

“Good night, you two.” Junmyeon says, waving to the both of them. 

Chanyeol turns to him as Junmyeon walks away, “Hey, let’s go.” 

Without waiting for Kyungsoo, he trudges towards the direction of his car. 

Kyungsoo closely follows him from behind.

The drive home wasn’t that long, but Chanyeol feels like time has been moving real slow. He’s done this before, drove Kyungsoo home, even without talking. But the silence, this time, can be dragging. 

And it’s because he can feel Kyungsoo watching him. His breath hitches, his gaze makes his ears grow hot, but he’s scared to double check if that’s really the case. 

He’s been itching to say something, but before he can do so, Kyungsoo suddenly speaks and breaks the silence. 

“I didn’t know you watch my movies,” Kyungsoo smirks. 

“Uhmm,” Chanyeol stammers, “It was on my suggested movies on Netflix.. So.. Umm, it’s really popular.” He grips the steering wheel, his palms are getting sweaty. 

“Really,” Kyungsoo deadpans, unconvinced. “Did you like it?” 

Chanyeol nods, “Your voice is a perfect fit for _Howl_ ,” He starts, suddenly chuckling because he’s feeling silly. _Why is he suddenly nervous?_ “It’s surprising that you could project that pompous tone that Howl has. You’re.. You’re very talented.” 

He can’t believe they’re having this conversation. There are many scenarios in his head about how their first long conversation would be like, but.. He never expected this. He never expected _now_. 

“I didn’t audition for that role, actually. I picked a minor role, since I’m just new to that industry. But the director made some changes and well, you know the story,” He shares, a bit nostalgic. 

“Good thing the director made that choice.” He peeks through his right, stealing a look at the male on the passenger seat. 

Kyungsoo studies him, before saying, “Hmm, you seem to like my voice a lot, don't you?”

“Sure,” Chanyeol clears his throat, embarrassed, “It was umm, nice.” 

“Just nice?” There’s a teasing lilt in Kyungsoo’s voice, and Chanyeol internally panics because he doesn’t know how to react. A whole long list of adjectives pops into his head— _warm, deep, soothing, lovely, and many more_. But he couldn’t possibly say that, could he? 

A deep, booming laugh spills out of Kyungsoo’s mouth, mouth forming a heart shape. “I was just teasing you.” 

“Why do you act all stiff when I’m around?” 

“Huh? I don’t..” He denies vehemently, while shaking his head. 

“You say that, but you’re not looking at me right now,” Kyungsoo scoffs, “Seriously, with the way you’re behaving right now, I would think that you are afraid of me.” 

“I **—** don’t you hate me?” 

Kyungsoo’s eyes widen, his voice sounding a mixture of worry and incredulity, “Why would I hate you?”

“But… in college..” Kyungsoo arches his eyebrows at him, prompting him to continue. Chanyeol pushes his hair back. “You would always have that look on your face whenever I’m around.” 

“What look?” 

“Like you’re displeased with my company. You were glaring all the time. And, umm, that one time, when I brought Nana to our group dinner, you were frowning all night. What was I supposed to—”

“Wait,” Kyungsoo exhales, “So all this time, you thought I hated you.” 

“Yeah.” Chanyeol bites his lips. his lower lip. He cannot even count the times when he would cower at Kyungsoo’s intense stare, when he would avoid him at group dinners, putting an invisible wall in-between the both of them. 

“Oh my god,” Kyungsoo shakes his head in disbelief, before burying his head on his palms. “This is so ridiculous.” 

“Let me be clear,” Kyungsoo reveals, “I didn’t hate you.. _not even a bit_.” 

Chanyeol’s head perks up, a smile beginning to show on his face, “Really?”

Kyungsoo nods, “I know it didn't look like that at all, but trust me. It was the opposite..” He sighs again. 

He continues, cheeks starting to show a shade of pink, “I didn’t know how to act around you.” 

After a while, Chanyeol was able to construct a reply. 

“We’re both idiots.” Chanyeol chuckles, putting his hands at the back of his head. Kyungsoo joins in the laughter. 

“Is it–Is it too late to be friends?” Kyungsoo stammers. 

Chanyeol responds with a goofy grin. “Nah, it’s always nice to start over.” 

“So...Uhm.. since you’re here, do you wanna come up, then?” Kyungsoo gestures towards his apartment complex using his thumb, “For some tea or coffee..” 

“It’s quite late,” Chanyeol’s shoulders sag, “your girlfriend must be waiting for you.”

“Girlfriend?” He responds, sounding a bit unsure. He has a perplexed expression on his face. “I don’t have a girlfriend?” 

“Oh.. But.. But last time..” Chanyeol has a hard time meeting Kyungsoo’s gaze. 

“Last time?” Kyungsoo pries, not quite following where Chanyeol is going. 

“When I drove you home.. I saw someone hugging you.” 

Images of Kyungsoo and that woman hugging appear in his mind, so clearly, like it just happened hours ago, when it has already been days. 

“Ah, you saw _that_ ,” He hums, a hint of recognition in his voice. “That’s Jihyun.. She’s a friend.” 

“Oh,” He laughs nervously, licking his lips in the process, “I see..” 

_A friend. Just a friend._ Relief courses through his veins. 

“You thought I was living with her?” He laughs, which Chanyeol feels ridiculous for assuming. 

“Well.. she had a suitcase.. I just assumed— Nevermind, this is embarrassing. I’m sorry,” He says in one breath. 

He feels hot right now, probably from being breathless or from being embarrassed, he doesn’t know. “Maybe, I should go.”

“Oh. Okay,” Kyungsoo nods. “Have a good night.”

Honestly, Chanyeol doesn’t want to end this night yet, so before Chanyeol can stop himself, he calls Kyungsoo’s attention to ask something. 

“Wait, Kyungsoo.” he calls out, “You should come too, by the way. Next week, if you’re free.”

“Hmm?” A questioning glance was thrown at him, Kyungsoo trying to piece together what Chanyeol is talking about. 

“To noona’s wedding.” He explains. “Erm.. I already invited everyone… It was before you arrived. But no pressure, if you don’t have work then, you’re very welcome..”

_Was that a bad idea? Would he agree? Anyway, even if he doesn’t agree, at least I invited him, right? It would be bad if he heard it from someone else that I invited everyone except him, just what would he think if that actually happens_ —

“Sure,” Kyungsoo chuckles, “everyone would be there, right? I suppose I can go.” 

“Right.. See you there?” 

**—** **☆** **—**

“Seems like everyone in the Park family is whipped for Kyungsoo,” Baekhyun comments, clearly amused at the sight unfolding in front of their eyes. 

At a fair distance, they see Kyungsoo talking and laughing with Yoora, his mirthful eyes turning into a familiar sight of a crescent, seemingly a reunion between two people. They look quite close, from the way Yoora is playfully hitting Kyungsoo’s arm, over something that he has said. 

The wedding took place in one of the grand hotels in Seoul, months and months of hands-on planning that Yoora spent finally bearing an amazing result. 

The wedding hall that they’re in looked like it was heavily inspired by lavish banquet halls in the movies, where ceilings had dangling chandeliers, and well-arranged bouquets of flowers and candles can be seen at the center of every table and at the stage, where the bride and groom are. 

Yoora _is_ gorgeous in an immaculate white-laced gown, and when he saw her for the first time wearing that, he cannot help but get _emotional_ ; his older sister, the older sister that he spent his childhood with, finally ready to spend the rest of her life with someone else, other than their family. 

It’s true, Chanyeol strongly agrees, that anything family-related can make someone _crack_ , because he caught his father, who rarely shows his emotions, dabbing his handkerchief on his eyes a few times when Yoora said her vows. His mother had tears in her eyes as well, but Chanyeol kind of knew already, since she was crying the night before. 

Who says weddings are boring? He thinks wedding ceremonies are always _interesting_ and _touching_. Emotions are exposed from a facade—affection, fondness, attraction—slipping through the cracks. 

After the ceremony, Chanyeol had to share the stage with the bride and groom, as he sang his congratulatory song, _Everglow,_ to the newly-weds. Yoora requested him to sing, saying she has always liked his voice, how deep it was. Who is Chanyeol to refuse? 

And then, as what they say, the rest is history. 

“Your sister seems to like him a lot,” Baekhyun observes, but not without throwing his arm around Chanyeol’s shoulder— _tiptoeing_ —because of the obvious height difference. 

Now that Chanyeol has thought about it, they do look _chummy_ , but then again, this is all new information to him. Sure, they’re close but he never talked about people, with his sister. Especially, _certain people_. 

Yoora catches Chanyeol looking, and then, she’s whispering something to Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo ends up stealing a look in his direction, which resulted in Chanyeol looking away quickly. 

Baekhyun witnesses _everything_ , and he’s been fighting off the laughter waiting to spill on his lips, because _Chanyeol must be some kind of an idiot. A very oblivious idiot._

Chanyeol looks at Baekhyun like he’s grown two heads. “I didn’t even know they were friends.” 

“Didn’t she interview Kyungsoo years ago?” 

“She did?” he asks in disbelief. 

“Yeah. On KBS News,” Baekhyun hums, stroking his chin, “It seems like your sister approves of Kyungsoo already.”

He’s not done glaring at Baekhyun, when Chanyeol’s mother came to join Kyungsoo and Yoora. Mrs. Park was even holding Kyungsoo’s hands, soon, snaking her arm on Kyungsoo’s waist. 

_Seriously? Who’s the real son here?_

“Oh, here comes the mother-in-law,” Baekhyun snorts. Chanyeol punches him. 

“Are you not going to tone the teasing down? My grandma might hear you. You know how she is, she’s right there!” He scowls, pointing to where his grandmother is standing, with guests, not far from where they are. 

“What? I’m saying the truth!” Baekhyun laughs loudly, “I’m so amazed that _meet-the-family_ came first before your actual relationship. The order is mixed up.” 

“There’s no relationship,” Chanyeol looks away. 

“Oh, shut it, Park. We all know you have the hots for Kyungsoo. No, you both have the hots for each other.” Baekhyun says, not buying Chanyeol’s response. 

“That’s unlikely.” 

“You don’t kno—” 

A voice interrupts the bickering of the two, the person striding to their direction, “Baekhyun! You’re here!” 

“Halmeoni, how are you?” Baekhyun straightens his coat before bowing to Grandma Park. 

“I’m doing great,” she says, reckoning Baekhyun for a hug. She pats Baekhyun’s back before saying, “Mind if I steal my grandson?” 

“No, not at all, you can have him, halmeoni,” Baekhyun says, gesturing towards Chanyeol, like he’s presenting him. 

It elicits a laughter out of the older Park, as she faces his grandson, “Chanyeol, son, I want to introduce you to my friends. They’ve been asking so many questions about you.” 

Chanyeol grimaces, “Halmeoni, if you’re going to set me up with another granddaughter of your friend, then—” 

“No, of course not,” She makes an offended face, but Chanyeol knows it’s all an act. It’s happened so many times before, during different family occasions, that he sees through the said act already. “They just have _questions._ Now, come,” She hooks her arm on Chanyeol’s and for a woman with a small stature, she can be quite strong because she’s actually dragging him, with no chance of escaping.

Chanyeol looks back at Baekhyun and mouths _later_ , to which Baekhyun happily waves, as if to shoo him away. 

**—** **☆** **—**

Getting away from his grandmother’s tight grip on his arm was a _struggle_ , especially when she had been parading him as the famous musician grandson to her group of friends, a group of women in their mid-60s. 

Chanyeol was tired trying to explain to his grandma’s friends how his job works—the music industry, and how competitive it is. Without a doubt, there were random offers of blind dates, and even marriage offers. 

But Chanyeol politely refuses every offer, saying, he’s busy with work, so a relationship, more so, marriage is not his priority at the moment. They were insistent, still, like his grandma, and told him he should contact them if ever he changes his mind. 

Tired of arguing, he just _nods_ , and laughs, and charms his way to diverting the conversation into another topic. 

When he does escape, with an excuse of going to the bathroom—when his grandmother was preoccupied—he made it to their friend’s table, only to find no one but Kyungsoo. 

He looks around and sees that his friends were on the dance floor, he easily spots Baekhyun and Jongdae; some were socializing elsewhere. 

Chanyeol grabs this chance to be alone with Kyungsoo. 

“Hey,” He takes the seat beside him, unable to hide the smile on his face. “You made it.” 

“I had nothing to do,” Kyungsoo shrugs, fiddling with his nails. 

A waiter passes through the table and Chanyeol asks for two flutes of Champagne. He hands one to Kyungsoo. 

“So…” Chanyeol takes a sip of the champagne, “I didn’t know you knew my sister.” 

“Oh that,” Kyungsoo rubs his palms on his thighs, hands getting a bit sweaty, “We met once. She interviewed me when I started.” 

“And my mom?” 

“Sehun and I went to Viva Polo right when I came back,” He says. 

Viva Polo is his mother’s restaurant, an Italian-Korean fusion restaurant situated in the busy part of Seoul. He knows his friends occasionally visit, but Sehun hasn’t mentioned their trip to him. 

Chanyeol lets out a sardonic laugh. “How could I not know all of this?” 

“Hmm, I _wonder_ ,” Kyungsoo says playfully. “I guess, you were busy trying to avoid me.”

Chanyeol groans. 

Before Chanyeol could stop himself, he had to ask—“What were you guys—uhm, talking about earlier?” He bites his lip after, stopping himself from saying more. 

Kyungsoo raises his eyebrow, “And you’re interested because?” 

“Because, uhm..” Chanyeol hesitates at first, “Was it me? Were you talking about me?” 

“I admire your confidence.” He licks his lips, “But yes, we were.” 

“Don’t believe anything my sister says.” Chanyeol says pointedly, “Whatever she says, it’s not true.” 

Chanyeol would never forgive Yoora if she shares his embarrassing elementary school life. Or that one time, he made a thousand paper cranes for that girl he courted. 

“So, it’s not true that you had a pet ferret in elementary school?” 

“Goodness,” He facepalms himself, _why does he have to know that of all things. Noona is so dead to me._

Kyungsoo’s eyes are crinkling in delight, before Chanyeol knows it, Kyungsoo’s guffawing. 

He pouts. Okay, he thought it was cool to have a pet ferret! Besides, he even used his allowance to buy it toys! He’s not ashamed of it, heck, he saved so much for his pet! 

_Fuck_ , he thinks, _how can I get annoyed at him if he laughs like that?_

“I hate you,” He manages to say, glaring at him, but Kyungsoo’s just smiling at him, still finding the situation funny. 

“Suuure,” Kyungsoo teases. Chanyeo drops his head in embarrassment. 

“Hey,” Kyungsoo tips his chin upwards so that he’s facing him, “You don’t have to be embarrassed, I find it cute.” 

“I still hate you,” Chanyeol bites back, but the tips of his ears turning red gave it away. 

The rest of the night breezed through with conversations about anything under the sun. From that time Chanyeol joined _Heavy Noize_ , his first band in high school, to Kyungsoo’s obsession with Jeff Bernat.

Mellow and slow instrumental songs are now being played, couples flocking the dance floor; bodies swaying to the rhythm. 

But Kyungsoo and Chanyeol are laughing and laughing about anything—lost in their own world. Chanyeol was honestly glad that they share more interests than he expected. They were so immersed in each other’s stories that they lost track of time. 

“I should probably get going,” Kyungsoo takes a look at his cellphone to check the time, “It’s quite late.” 

“How are you going home?” Chanyeol asks, ready to slip his hand to his pocket to get his car keys, “Do you want me to give you a ride?” 

“No, it’s okay. You’re the bride’s brother. You shouldn’t leave.” 

“But they’re just finishing up. I’m sure I can go,” Chanyeol insists. 

“No, be a good son and help out. I’ll be fine.” Kyungsoo says, adamant. He pats Chanyeol’s shoulder. 

“Hey, thanks for coming.” Chanyeol says. He wanted to add, _it was nice seeing you interact with the most important people in my life, makes me think about the future._

“Sure,” Kyungsoo beams, “It’s a pleasure.” 

Chanyeol feels his heart jolt. 

Kyungsoo was already about to leave when he decided to face Chanyeol and say for the last time, “Chanyeol,” he mutters before waving, “I’ll call you.” 

  
  


**—** **☆** **—**

  
  


“Oppa, Lee Hayi’s manager sent her schedule for this month, should I forward it to your email?” Seungwan asks, head peeking through Chanyeol’s room in the studio. 

“That fast? But yeah, sure. Can you also check when can we schedule her for recording?” 

“Okay, consider it done!” Seungwan cheerfully says. 

He’s certain that the universe must have decided to reward him for all his hard work, because just this week, he received a call from Lee Hayi’s representative that the female soloist wanted him to produce her album. He scored a deal with one of the most famous singers in Korea. 

It was a big break for his team because Lee Hi is well-loved by the general public and almost all her songs have topped the charts. Of course, it would do Studio NNG good if the word spreads that they produced Hayi’s album.

In addition, he needs a good distraction from… _that thing_ with Kyungsoo. Because, _Kyungsoo still hasn’t called him._ And it’s making Chanyeol lose his mind. 

Ever since Kyungsoo said that, Chanyeol has been antsy and has been checking his phone every now and then, only to have no calls from him. Has Kyungsoo changed his mind? Anyway, he shouldn’t have gotten his hopes high. Just when he thought things were going so well.. 

“Thanks, Seungwan. After you’re done with that task, you can go. Good job today.” 

“Alright, you too, boss!” Just as Seungwan’s about to leave, Chanyeol sneezes loudly, making her pause in her tracks. 

She approaches him again, worry etched on her face. “Oppa, are you sure you’ll be okay alone? Your cold seems to be getting worse.” 

Well, it’s true that Chanyeol has been feeling under the weather these days. But it’s not something that he cannot handle. 

“I’ll be okay. By the way, how many unfinished vocal guides do we have?” 

“I think only three are left, and they’re mostly drama OSTs. I finished Lee Hi’s yesterday.” Seungwan says, biting her thumb. “How will you record in that state?” 

“Right, my voice sounds so weird right now, I’m thinking of calling Baekhyun for help.” 

“Do you need me to contact Baekhyun oppa for you?” 

“No, it’s okay. I can handle it. Thanks, Seungwan.” 

“Please call me if you need anything, okay? I promise to answer anytime, boss.” 

“Calm down, really, I can manage.” Chanyeol coughs, before shooing her away. “Go home safely.” 

“If you say so, have a good night, oppa.” 

**—** **☆** **—**

Five unanswered calls later, Chanyeol finds himself opening the door to an unexpected guest. Baekhyun has been cancelling his calls, and he can’t get a hold of him at all, _that fucker._ He also tried calling Sehun to know whether they’re together, or at least if he has any leads on Baekhyun’s whereabouts but still no response. 

And then, _now_ , this—

“Kyungsoo?” He pulls the door open, giving the person on the other side a once-over, “What are you doing here?” 

Instead of his usual outfit, at least Kyungsoo decided to wear a gray hoodie instead of his usual black and Nike pants, hair hidden under his black cap. Though the hoodie is just the right size for Kyungsoo’s frame, he still looks so soft and cute, and Chanyeol wanted nothing but to throw his arms around the boy in front of him. 

Kyungsoo shrugs his shoulders, “Can I come in?” 

_Why would he be here? Was it because he didn’t call him any sooner? Is he here to apologize? Or maybe, there’s something more?_

“Yeah, sure,” He answered, confused. He steps aside, “Sorry for the mess. Uhm, is there something wrong?” 

“Baekhyun told me you might need help,” He glances at Chanyeol shyly. Eyes roaming on Chanyeol’s studio space, Kyungsoo’s mouth parts when he sees the expensive musical equipment and the spacious recording space. 

“Were you with him? What did he say?” Chanyeol massages his temples, starting to feel an impending headache. He needs new friends. They really like poking at his own business. Baekhyun must’ve set this up.

“Just.. _stuff_ ,” Kyungsoo scratches his nape, “You don’t need me here?” 

Chanyeol weighs in the situation, Kyungsoo’s finally here again, which he actually wants. And if he wants to spend time with Kyungsoo, he’d have to eventually make up some excuse to let him stay here.. Then.. 

“Unless you can sing for me, then yes, I don’t need you here.” He grins after, giving off a challenging gaze to Kyungsoo. 

But to his surprise, Kyungsoo didn’t back down, “Try me.” He smirks, face mirroring his smugness. 

The smile on Chanyeol’s face gets wiped out, “Wait, are you serious?” 

“I’m not exactly the type to joke around?” 

His eyebrows furrow, “Aren’t you busy?”

“Look, Chanyeol,” Kyungsoo says, fingers smoothening his eyebrows, “You can tell me to fuck off if you don’t want me here. I can leave.”

Chanyeol turns to him, alarmed. “No, no—Sorry, I just couldn’t believe you’re offering to sing for me.” _You just disappeared from me, and now you’re here, it feels..unreal. I thought I would not hear from you again,_ he wants to say. 

“Why?” 

“You didn’t call,” He says with a pained expression. 

“Oh my god, I’m sorry.” Kyungsoo says, taking in Chanyeol’s sad puppy eyes. 

He grabs his wrist, “Look, Chanyeol, I wanted to.. I really wanted to. But I got caught up with work.” He adds, “I’m here now, aren’t I?”

Kyungsoo bites his lower lip, “If it makes you makes you feel better, I hurriedly came here when Baekhyun called me. I wanted to.. see you as soon as I could. Let me stay?” 

Kyungsoo’s looking at him so intensely that Chanyeol just might burst. 

Chanyeol’s cheeks flush, and he can only nod in agreement. 

Kyungsoo’s smile widens. “Right, let’s get to work.” 

**—** **☆** **—**

To say that Chanyeol was amazed was an understatement. He was _floored? enthralled?_ He knew it himself that he likes Kyungsoo’s voice but this is another story. If his speaking voice was nice, then his singing voice was.. _breathtaking_. 

Chanyeol was blown away. 

( _As if he wasn’t already_.) 

Upon listening to Kyungsoo’s singing, Chanyeol felt like he’s a sailor being lured by a siren, enchanted by the singing, drunk by the notes spilling out of his lips. 

Kyungsoo’s voice is like that, it _plays_ with and _tugs_ at Chanyeol’s heartstrings. 

As he was browsing through his files, Kyungsoo spots an instrumental cover of Justin Bieber’s _Love Yourself_ , and he suggests that they try singing that, to which he agrees. 

They sing some more, amused by the harmony they’re making, before finishing the remaining songs that Baekhyun was supposed to record. 

Kyungsoo may have left for the night but the promise that he’ll come by again in the studio to record more songs together stays with him. 

And when he’s home, Chanyeol decides to upload a snippet of their Love Yourself cover on his Instagram, consequently, getting bombarded with comments about that mysterious voice. Many speculated a new album, but Chanyeol didn’t humor them and scrolls past through them. 

As he listens to their collaboration for the last time, he feels his fingers tingle, wanting to write something. 

He closes his eyes. 

A new song might just be in the works. 

**—** **☆** **—**

**parkchanloey started a live video.**

“Hello, guys.” He greets lazily, eyes a bit droopy. “It’s Loey.” 

“Are you all doing well?” 

“Happy Chuseok!” Chanyeol sing songs, even clapping his hands slowly. 

Chanyeol scans over the comments section, noticing that his followers greet him back, some are telling him to eat delicious food, and to take care. 

“I’m staying at my mother’s house right now. It’s been a while since I’ve come home to my mom’s home cooked meals.” He explains. 

“Mom is always nagging me to come and visit her. So here am I.”

It’s been months since he got home, so the taste of his mother’s home-cooked meals was priceless. Of course, his mother prepared his favorite dishes. And there’s also the promise of sending him a lot of side dishes, to share with his friends. 

sleepypcy: most filial son 

vitaminloey: u r a good son :( :( 

“Have you guys visited your parents too?” He asks, only to be answered with a couple of comments saying they have work or they’re too far. 

“If you are unable to go home, please make sure to call your parents, okay?” He raises his pinky, as if to signal that they’re sealing the deal with a promise. 

sleepypcy: where’s toben? 

_parkchanl0ey: are you playing with Toben? 

vitaminloey: i miss seeing oppa run after tobennie >_<

“Ah, Tobennie,” He says. They were referring to his pet dog. Sometimes, it surprises him how his fans remember the smallest details about himself. 

Actually, Toben is his black poodle that his family helps him take care of. Toben, as he likes to call him, is he derived from the famous musician, Beethoven. 

“Toben is with my sister now, but she’ll bring Toben here tomorrow.” 

Speaking of his sister, he’ll probably have to check Toben’s instagram account for updates later, since his sister manages his account. 

After he reads more comments and answers some of the questions they’re curious about, he decides to share about his and his mom’s bonding yesterday. 

“Oh right, since I don’t have my work computer here to play some music and do my night broadcast, I’m going to recommend a movie instead!” He mentions enthusiastically. 

“I watched _Swing Kids_ with my mom last night,” He sits properly now, excitedly recalling the film they watched. “It’s an animated film about a North Korean soldier who does tap dance!” 

“I’m not gonna lie, I cried so hard, my eyes became so puffy.” He chuckles before snorting, “Mom was teasing me, saying I’m such a crybaby, when she cried too.” 

“Don’t tell my mom about it. If my mom hears me, she’ll pull my ears so hard, they’ll probably fall off.” 

Okay, he’s serious about that. His mom can be really scary, and even though he’s an adult, it’s not impossible for his mom to reprimand him like that. Who’s not scared of their moms, anyway? 

“Anyway, one of the OST was stuck in my head.” 

“Oh, you want me to play it?”

vitaminloey: omg yes!!!!!

pcybutt27: play it!! pls 

“Wait, I’ll be right back. Let me just get my guitar.” 

As soon as he came back, Chanyeol started playing the song. Since he hasn’t fully memorized the lyrics, so he hums the other parts instead. 

pcywifeu111: amazing 

vitaminloey: i love u oppa

“Did you guys recognize that song?” He asks, squinting at the list of comments coming in, most are revealing the title of the song.

“That’s right! It’s Modern Love.” 

“Wow, you guys are good!” He exclaims, raising both of his thumbs, impressed.

“I’ve been listening to this song for the hundredth time. It kinda makes me want to learn how to tap dance.” 

While receiving a lot of supportive messages for his comment, he suddenly laughs at the image of him tap dancing with these long limbs. 

“I’m kidding,” he chuckles, “I have two left feet and I can’t dance to save my life.” 

“Man, I’m a huge Roh Kisoo fan,” He confesses, raising his hands. “All hail, comrade Roh Kisoo!” 

kimkai: whipped

oohsehun1294: chanyeol hyung telling his feelings to the world 

oohsehun1294: but not to the person involved

kimkai: dumb 

Chanyeol catches the comments of his two friends and shouts, “Hey, you rascals!” 

“I am revoking my friendship with these two. As of today, I do not know a Kim Jongin and an Oh Sehun,” 

pcywifeu: lol loey oppa’s upset

pcywifeu: kkkkkkk

While reading the viewers’ comments about his banters with Sehun and Jongin, a comment doesn’t slip past his eyes. 

dksfan: do u know that during the premiere of swing kids 

dksfan: doh kyungsoo, the voice actor of roh kisoo, tap danced?! 

“Oh, he did?” He asked incredulously. 

anonymous: rumors say he learned how to tap dance just for this promotions

anonymous2: ikr!!! there’s a reason why i like him he’s so hardworking !!!!!!!

He wouldn’t be surprised to know that he has many supporters. He nods in agreement, before smiling. 

“Me too,” He whispers, “Isn’t he cool?” 

  
  
  


**—** **☆** **—**

“How is it?” Chanyeol says, eyes never leaving Kyungsoo who’s chewing the tteok carefully. His eyes dart to Kyungsoo’s lips, now puckered from chewing. 

It’s not the first time Chanyeol has cooked his own recipe of _tteokbokki_ , but somehow he’s getting nervous about what Kyungsoo has to say about a dish he has mastered. 

He bites his lips in anticipation, as he continues to watch Kyungsoo’s every move. Even now, as finally, Kyungsoo swallows, his adam’s apple bobbing up and down. 

When Kyungsoo doesn’t say nor does anything, Chanyeol’s face falls. His face masks no emotion, making Chanyeol feel disappointed. 

“That bad?” He lets out an awkward laugh, to cover his embarrassment. “Was it salty? Too spicy? Wait, should I fix—” 

Kyungsoo’s stoic face slowly morphs into a cheeky one and Chanyeol _realizes_. 

  
Oh. 

OH.

Kyungsoo snickers, amused at Chanyeol’s reaction. “It’s delicious. I was just messing with you.” 

Chanyeol pouts, after sighing in relief, “You’re mean, you know that? I almost had a heart attack!” 

“You were so nervous, it was fun watching you.” He chuckles again. 

“I hate you. Ugh, just so you know, thirty thousand people shared that recipe online. It must have been that good.” 

Kyungsoo takes another piece of tteok with his chopsticks, “Stop trying so hard, or else I’m going to think you’re trying to impress me.” He holds Chanyeol’s gaze, 

Chanyeol’s cheeks reddened at that statement. He knows Kyungsoo’s teasing, but…probably, a little honesty wouldn’t hurt. 

“Maybe,” He mutters under his breath. 

Kyungsoo’s eyes widen, then, he’s choking over the tteok he just ate, tapping his chest repeatedly. His face turns red. 

Chanyeol immediately hands him a glass of water, which Kyungsoo downs right away. 

When Kyungsoo has calmed down, he responds, to Chanyeol’s surprise. 

“I don’t understand,” He pauses, cheeks still red. “why you still bother when you’ve impressed me a long time ago,” a deep breath escapes his lips, “—way back in college.” 

Chanyeol’s brain goes haywire. 

He says, “So you don’t like it when I do that?” 

Kyungsoo shakes his head, “On the contrary, I like it when you try your best for me. Makes me feel like I’m special.” 

Chanyeol grips his wrist, before allowing his fingers to find its place on Kyungsoo’s own, “That’s because you are.” 

The smile on the taller’s face brightens when Kyungsoo’s lithe hand squeezes his own hand back. 

  
  
  
  
  


**—** **☆** **—**

**parkchanloey started a live video.**

“Hyung, say hi to everyone,” The camera points to Kyungsoo, who’s apparently busy and unaffected by the sudden commotion. He continues flipping the mushrooms on the grill, ignoring Sehun’s calls for his attention. 

“Hyuuuung,” Sehun tries for the second time, whining out of frustration because of Kyungsoo’s lack of interest. 

Instead of humoring him, Kyungsoo covers his face with his right hand, “Stop it, Oh Sehun.” 

“Saying hi isn’t difficult, hyung. Oh, come on,” Sehun reaches for Kyungsoo’s arm and drags it down but the latter resists by gripping Sehun’s arm _hard_ —well, he isn’t branded as the _strongest person_ in their group for no reason. 

In a low, drawling voice, Kyungsoo threatens, “Stop it _now_.”

Sehun sighs, knowing that Kyungsoo will not give in to his request any further, “You’re so annoying, hyung.” 

Eventually giving up, Sehun clicks on the front camera and has it enabled, his face coming into view. As his face gets shown, Sehun decides to check and look for a better angle before greeting the viewers, “Hello, this is model Oh Sehun.” 

The screen gets bombarded with comments from Chanyeol’s followers and this amused Sehun to no end, chuckling. “So, this is what it feels like to have 20 million followers.” 

The screen gets blurry and shaky, evident that Sehun has been changing his position, before Sehun’s and Chanyeol’s faces fill the screen. 

Beside Sehun, Chanyeol’s busy with his phone, looking like he has some important business going on. Chanyeol looks the comfiest in his outfit, in his usual oversized tee and gray beanie. 

“Hyung,” He nudges the man beside him using his elbow, “let’s greet our viewers.” Upon noticing the IG Live setup on the screen, Chanyeol hides his phone in his pocket and gives his full attention to the ongoing live. 

“Hey, everyone, it’s Loey.” 

vitaminloey: why are you with Oh Sehun, oppa ?????

vitaminloey: why didn’t you invite kai oppa 

oshsjawline: OMG MY BIASES 

“Jong—I mean, Kai, has rehearsals so he wasn’t able to join us.” 

pcywifeu: so thats why he’s not in the comments section now

_parkchanl0ey: so who was the person who’s covering his face

oshjawline: omg yeah who’s that oppa 

shootanonymous: im curious are u with someone

anonymous2: yeah tell US

“Oh, Kyungsoo is with us,” Chanyeol responds, clarifying—“Doh Kyungsoo.” 

The comments started talking about why Kyungsoo was there, and how they met, basically everyone being curious as to how Kyungsoo got into the same circle of friends. 

“They were asking about you, hyung.” Sehun says, cackling. “You need to greet them now.” 

Surprisingly, Kyungsoo obliges, “Good evening, this is Doh Kyungsoo. Have a nice evening,” He bows, before signalling Sehun to drag the camera away from his face. 

“Okay, everyone, Kyungsoo hyung is a bit shy so you have to deal with Chanyeol hyung and I for now,” Sehun continues, the volume of his and Chanyeol’s voice loud enough to drown the noise in that busy restaurant. 

  
  


**—** **☆** **—**

“Hirokazu Koreeda,” Kyungsoo reacts, his full attention suddenly directed to Chanyeol. 

The smoke from the grilled meat spreads through the air, haze blanketing the small restaurant. The sizzling of the beef on the grill and the clinking of bottles are suddenly becoming faint to Chanyeol’s ears. 

He blinks twice, “Huh?” 

Chanyeol gets taken aback, he’s been babbling about anything he can think of while waiting for their food to be cooked. The film he watched last night on Netflix, the food he stole from his co-worker, the story about the mother of his friend’s classmate, _oh_ and even that dog he saw on his way here. 

Stories after stories keep on coming out of his mouth, and he least expected Kyungsoo to be listening intently to whatever he’s saying (because certainly, Sehun has stopped listening to him, and just resigned to playing with his phone). 

“He’s the director of the film you were talking about.” Kyungsoo pushes the frame of his eyeglasses upward just when it starts falling on his nose line. “ _Shoplifters_ , that’s one of his best works.”

“Oh, you like him?” 

Kyungsoo hums, a little enthusiastic. 

Sehun, beside him, elbows Chanyeol and laughs. “He just doesn’t like him, hyung. He worships him.” 

Kyungsoo side-eyes him, “Shut your mouth, Oh Sehun. Or else...” 

By now, Chanyeol knows it’s an empty threat. A defense mechanism of some sort. Kyungsoo tends to spit nonsense threats and snarky remarks to Sehun (and mostly, to Baekhyun) just to hide his embarrassment whenever they tease him. He also knew by now, that he’s naturally shy, and a word of praise to him has him folding himself inward, like a plant that cowers when touched. 

Sehun laughs even louder, with that ridiculous high-pitched laugh Chanyeol hates. “This hyung,” he points at Kyungsoo, “is a huge movie buff. He might be doing voice acting now, but he wants to be a director in the future.” 

“Don’t you just know so much about me, Oh Sehun?” Kyungsoo fiddles with the tongs, flipping the remaining meat from the grill. His ears turn pink. 

Chanyeol doesn’t speak a word and just observes the bickering of the two. 

“Director Doh,” Chanyeol utters after a while. Kyungsoo’s eyes widened in surprise. “It does have a nice ring to it.”

“The next thing we know, you’re in Cannes.” 

“Do you wanna bet when, hyung?” Sehun teases, before he starts groaning in pain, as Kyungsoo reaches and squeezes the back of the younger’s neck. 

Chanyeol cackles, before muttering, “That’s highly possible. I mean, with the talent you have, I wouldn’t be surprised.”

Kyungsoo freezes, but his eyes soften. He fixes his gaze at Chanyeol, and meets his eyes, trying to fight a huge smile beginning to show on his face before it transforms into a smirk, “Quite the biggest fan, aren’t you? 

“You know it,” Chanyeol replies, with a new surge of confidence overtaking him. 

They smile at each other, eyes mirroring the fondness bubbling on their chests. 

“I’m here still, love birds.” Sehun rolls his eyes, annoyed. “Stop flirting!”  


  
  
  


**—** **☆** **—**

The last thing Chanyeol expected to happen was a late night stroll near the Han River. 

_With Kyungsoo._

After a bit of drinking with Sehun at the restaurant, Chanyeol suggests to call it a night. But Sehun, being the stubborn person that he is, urged him and in his words— _to make a move or be dead_. Sehun excuses himself and tells him that he can take care of and go home by himself, so they should just do their own business and ignore him. 

Out of the whim, he invites Kyungsoo for a late night walk at the park surrounding the Han River to “sober up.”

When they got there, it was so quiet and cold, and only a few people were there doing their late night exercise. 

They were currently sitting on a bench, resting, after a round of walking, when he asked Kyungsoo about something that’s bugging him lately. 

“Soo,” he says, curious, “How did you get into voice acting?” 

“It’s nothing interesting. I was told by my professor that my voice sounds good, says he has a friend who’s looking for a new voice talent..” 

_Too good, actually_ , Chanyeol muses. 

“Before I know it, I’m auditioning for a role and I’ve stuck with it since graduation.” Kyungsoo rubs his eyes, feeling sleepy. 

Chanyeol has done his research before about Kyungsoo’s work, and he couldn’t deny that Kyungsoo’s good at what he does, so the way Kyungsoo says he ‘stuck with it’ makes him curious. 

“You don’t seem like someone who has many awards, though? I’ve never heard you brag about them.” 

“Is that supposed to be a compliment?” He laughs at the absurdity of the comment, Chanyeol only nods. 

“You know,” Kyungsoo says, staring at the back of his hands, “As much as voice acting lets me pay the bills, it’s not really my passion.” He smiles sadly, “I wanted to try directing.” 

It’s not hard to imagine him behind the camera, leading the staff so well and coming up with his own masterpiece after masterpiece, “With your knowledge in films, I’m sure you’ll do well.” 

He recalls that moment at the restaurant when they were talking about films, when Kyungsoo’s eyes twinkle and he’s actively participating, discussing his favorites from Koreeda and Park Chanwook’s works. Though Chanyeol has his fair share of films that he likes, he just listened to Kyungsoo, and let him talk. 

That was the longest time he has heard him talk. 

Honestly, though, when he was listening to Kyungsoo, he was stunned. It was like he was talking with a whole different person. 

His eyes were shining with passion and boy, was he so eloquent, pointing out his opinions confidently. 

_That was… so admirable?_

“I’m not so sure.. My major is so different from Film Studies.” 

“That should be at the least of your worries. Bong Joon-ho took up Sociology, but look where he is now? He got a freaking Oscars!” He reasons out, voice ending up loud. He’s trying to prove a point.

Kyungsoo frowns, “He’s different, he’s a genius. I wouldn’t get to his level.” 

Chanyeol sighs, “You don’t know that yet. Maybe you’ll even surpass him. Another Korean name on the hall of fame.” 

“Impossible,” Kyungsoo shakes his head profusely. “Don’t be silly, Yeol.” 

He shakes his head, not one to give up so easily. “It isn’t silly. I meant what I said earlier, _Director Doh_ suits you.” 

Maybe it’s the alcohol in his system or the way Kyungsoo’s eyes glimmer or the way his cheeks are so pink, shy from the compliment that he suddenly felt a surge of confidence in his veins, prompting him to change Kyungsoo’s mind and make him realize how amazing he is. 

So that he shouldn't sell himself short. So that he would see.. how other people admire him. 

How Chanyeol admires him. 

He has a whole road ahead of him. And if—

If Kyungsoo allows him, he’ll gladly go alongside him. 

His hand cups Kyungsoo’s jaw, leading him to look at him, slowly closing the distance between their faces. 

His heart is beating so fast, but he wanted to do this, many times than one can imagine. 

Kyungsoo’s eyes soften at this gesture, he doesn’t even flinch nor avert his gaze. He just lets Chanyeol lead him. 

Chanyeol’s been meaning to do this.. And what’s left is—

Only an inch left between them, he mutters, surprising himself in the process, “When you go to Cannes or to the Oscars, will you forget about me?” 

Kyungsoo sucks in his breath, surprised at the implications of his question. 

But even then, he knew the answer. 

“I don’t think that’s possible,” Kyungsoo whispers, feeling the ghost of Chanyeol’s hot breath on his cheeks. Kyungsoo’s cheeks are feeling really hot.

“You’re quite hard to forget.” 

With how close they are with each other, he can easily count Kyungsoo’s eyelashes. Kyungsoo stares directly into his eyes, his expressive eyes speaking volumes, conveying a message and Chanyeol understands, because he feels the same. 

“It’s the same for me,” Chanyeol reveals, feeling a bit breathless. 

“I won’t be able to forget this face—” he traces the outline of his face, from his forehead, down to his jaw, before mapping Kyungsoo’s eye part from his eyebrows to the bags under his eyes, “—these eyes,”

Moving downwards, his finger touches the softness of his lips, “—and these lips.” 

Kyungsoo’s eyes fall shut, and he takes this as his sign to finally close what’s left of the distance between them. 

It was a chaste kiss, but magical, nonetheless—everything that Chanyeol ever dreamed of. Kyungsoo’s lips do feel soft and full, but there’s a different sensation, a different kind of _high_ that Chanyeol felt when his lips met his. 

When Kyungsoo opens his eyes, lips stretching into a smile, Chanyeol knows he’s done the _right thing._

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**—** **☆** **—**

  
  


They do not talk about the kiss. Not even hours, nor days after it happened. But Chanyeol figured that something had changed. Actually, a lot of things had changed. 

_A lot of kissing and skinship are now involved._

They’re closer now, a kind of closeness that he hadn’t imagined would be possible for them. 

Doing things together has been a regular thing, they would do movie marathons, food trips in newly opened restaurants in the city, and on random days, it could be just.. talking and catching up in each other’s lives. 

Kyungsoo also visits him in his studio, sometimes with home-cooked meals, or take-outs from Chanyeol’s favorite restaurant. He would hang out with him, and when Chanyeol has an urgent business to take care of, he would just sit there on the sofa at the studio, entertaining himself while he waits for Chanyeol to finish. He would play, or watch, sometimes, he would just observe the taller as he works his way around the studio. 

Needless to say, Kyungsoo has become a regular occurrence in his life. 

Their friends notice this new development but they chose not to say anything. Most of the time, it’s just Jongin or Sehun who tease the hell out of them, wiggling their eyebrows whenever they see them together. 

_Besides, what was he supposed to say? They’re friends who apparently kiss and cuddle and hold hands?_

_Would that actually make sense?_

Certainly, he has taken the flirting to the next level, and to his surprise, Kyungsoo actually flirts back. 

He _reciprocates_ in so many ways; sometimes in the way he sits close, leaning his shoulder to his and basking in his warmth, when they do a Netflix marathon in Chanyeol’s apartment. At times, it’s in the little things, the fleeting touches, the fond smiles. 

Or that hearty laughter whenever he does something stupid. 

It’s not that he doesn’t like that, in fact, he likes it so much. 

He likes it so much that he can’t help but _yearn for more._

A little more. 

But yearning, as Chanyeol realizes, can be dangerous… and scary. 

  
  
  


**—** **☆** **—**

  
  
  


“When’s the wedding?” Baekhyun shamelessly asks one time when they are hanging out at that coffee shop near Jongin’s workplace. 

“Huh?” Chanyeol says, dazed. “Who’s getting married?” 

“Don’t play dumb,” Baekhyun rolls his eyes. With a teasing lilt in his tone, he utters, “You and Kyungja!” 

“Chanyeol hyung and Kyungsoo hyung are dating now?” Jongin gasps, eyes widening in shock, a tray of their orders in hand. He came back from the counter to get it, and the first thing that he hears is how Baekhyun teases him and Kyungsoo. 

“Fucking finally!” Sehun butts in, hollering in the background. 

“Erm...” Chanyeol is at a loss for words. He scratches his head. 

Baekhyun purses his lips, before crossing his arms, “Don’t tell me you haven’t made a move yet.” 

Under the judging eyes of his friends, Chanyeol incoherently spouts words. 

“I—No, it’s—I actually—” 

“So you did! What happened?” Jongdae squeals, misunderstanding his reply, clapping his hand for effect, “Give us the juicy details!” 

“It’s a misunderstanding… I haven’t,” He sighs, defeated. 

Jongdae eyes him weirdly. Chanyeol elucidates. 

“Look, it’s just a kiss, and I don’t even know—we’re not in a relationship,” Chanyeol adds, cheeks flushed. 

A punch lands on Chanyeol’s arm, taking him by surprise. 

“Ow!” He winces in pain, hand caressing the place where he was hit. “Why’d you hit me!” 

“Because you irritate me!” Baekhyun lashes out, “God, I can’t believe you’d move this slow.” 

“You two are already acting like a married couple. And then, you tell me bullshit that you’re not in a relationship?” 

Sehun snorts, almost spitting the coffee he’s drinking. 

Chanyeol looks like a child being reprimanded by his parents. The younger ones, Sehun and Jongin, are quietly watching how Jongdae and Baekhyun grill him. 

Jongdae clicks his tongue, “DTR. Define the relationship. You should do that, if I may add.” 

“Yeah, they’re right, hyung!” Jongin concurs. “You need to put a label to your relationship.” 

Sehun just nods in affirmation. “Right, right.” 

“Don’t think we don’t see you two all the time. We just aren’t saying anything but don’t assume that we don’t see how you look at each other,” Jongdae sighs, taking a sip of his coffee, after. 

“To tell you the truth,” Chanyeol says, contemplative. “I like him a lot, but I’m not sure if he feels the same..” 

Sehun says, “Hyung, trust your instincts!” 

Baekhyun sighs, he’s looking at him sadly, like he’s a hopeless case.

_He probably is._

“Chanyeol, you know how Kyungsoo is. If you want to know, you can just ask. He’ll give you an answer.” 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**—** **☆** **—**

  
  
  
  


While the conversation plays in his mind like a bad case of last song syndrome, he cannot bring himself to just suddenly ask Kyungsoo: _What the hell are we doing? What are we? Are you my boyfriend? Are we in a relationship?_

Because that would be just…

Hell, he doesn’t even know how to describe it. 

Just the thought of Kyungsoo looking at him with those round eyes, devoid of any emotions—rejecting him and telling him that what they have isn’t anything special… makes him crumble. 

He tries his best to act normally, act like it wasn’t a big deal, but the question keeps on clawing at the back of his mind. 

Especially now. 

“Eww, why does this recipe include a coriander?” Chanyeol says, face contorting into disgust. 

“We can just remove that from the list of ingredients,” Kyungsoo says, without looking at his face. He’s currently reading the nutritional facts at the back of a canned good. “Besides, I don’t like that either.” 

Chanyeol continues reading the recipe of that pasta they agreed to cook, while waiting for Kyungsoo to finish choosing what brand to get. 

“Okay, noodles, sauce, are we missing something, Soo?” He says, when he’s finished. 

He curiously lifts his head up from his phone, when no one responded. 

He’s used to Kyungsoo’s unresponsiveness (especially if it’s just Chanyeol annoying him), but whenever it’s about something serious, Kyungsoo would always answer his questions promptly. So this alarms him. 

Upon checking, the aisle is empty except for him, and there’s no sight of the smaller man, who was just there moments ago. 

He lets his eyes roam around, before deciding to push their cart and look for his companion. 

The aisle 10 signage comes into view when he stops walking, because he finally sees Kyungsoo, talking to someone else. 

Kyungsoo is standing in the baking supplies aisle, and beside him, it’s a man of similar height, wearing a black beanie, who’s animatedly talking to him. 

Kyungsoo’s evidently laughing, and scrunching his nose at the hilarious thing the guy has mentioned. 

The man was loud, and Chanyeol kind of remembers Baekhyun in him—the chatty, boisterous type who can easily make Kyungsoo laugh. 

_Like himself?_

Chanyeol feels his chest ache, a stinging sensation surrounding it. _Why does it hurt? Why does it have to hurt?_

Then, he figures it’s not just painful.

He feels strangely intimidated as well. 

Few moments later, a cell phone rings. The shrilling sound makes the two jump in surprise, before the man scrambles to peek at the caller. The conversation was cut short as the said man smiles apologetically to Kyungsoo before hugging him. 

Kyungsoo pats him one more time on the back, bidding him farewell. He smiles one last time before waving. 

Chanyeol stays rooted in his place, just watching them interact. His fingers grip the cart, maneuvering it to walk away but Kyungsoo was quick to turn around, catching him in the act. His eyes widen, surprise painting his face. 

Avoiding any awkwardness, Chanyeol immediately forces himself to smile. “There you are. I thought you left me.” 

Kyungsoo glances at him apologetically, “Sorry, I had to get some flour.” He transfers the products on his hand to Chanyeol’s cart. 

When he’s done, Chanyeol asks, “Uhm, are you done? Should we go now?” 

Kyungsoo hums, nodding, after making sure they got everything on their list, “Sure, let’s head to the cashier.” 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Their day went on as planned, they cooked together and had their lunch at Chanyeol’s apartment. A promise to cover songs is yet to be fulfilled, it’s Kyungsoo’s turn to pick songs, but that is for later – however, there’s a blanket of silence and heavy tension in the air that is quite telling of the situation at hand. 

Chanyeol was oblivious to the fact that his silence would be so noticeable. 

Of course, the Chanyeol whom Kyungsoo knows so well, would react upon tasting the food that he cooked, but now it’s the opposite. 

Silence. Just silence. 

Kyungsoo throws him worried glances, until he’s had enough of Chanyeol’s unusual behavior. 

“Yeol,” He says, “Are you okay? You seem… distracted,” He must’ve seen him playing with his food, fork twirling the pasta a couple of times, while he’s lost in his thoughts. 

“Huh?” Chanyeol looks up, but still in a bit of a daze, “Yeah, I’m fine.” 

“Is the pasta not to your liking?” 

“No, no,” he fervently shakes his head, “I’m just thinking about something..” 

“Come on, I can tell there’s a question in your head.” 

Chanyeol bites his lip in hesitation but when the silence drags on, Kyungsoo arches his eyebrow at him, prompting him to spill. 

“Say it,” Kyungsoo says in a commanding tone. 

“Who was that?” Chanyeol mumbles, clarifying his question when Kyungsoo doesn’t seem to follow. “Um, the guy with the beanie at the grocery..” 

Kyungsoo thinks for a second before finally understanding where this conversation is going, “Ah, you were thinking about that?” 

Chanyeol chokes on his own saliva, suddenly defensive. He rambles, “I—No, I was just.. curious. He’s handsome, by the way. You seem just close, and I—”

_I was curious about your relationship._

“Hmm, go on.” 

“His name.. What’s his name?” 

“Lee Hongki,” Kyungsoo answers casually, “Why?” 

“Nothing,” Chanyeol shrugs his shoulders. “I just wanted to… uhm, know.”

_So that I would know my competition_ , he says in his head. _If there is even one._

“Is that the reason why you’re sulking?” he says, amused. The gears in Kyungsoo’s head connect the instances from earlier, then now. 

He stares at Chanyeol like he’s got it all figured out. 

“Are you jealous?” 

Chanyeol freezes, time suddenly stopping for him. His breath hitches; his loud heartbeats ringing in his ears. He’s fucked. How can Kyungsoo read him so well? _What the hell, Doh Kyungsoo, you big, annoying, quick-witted—_

When Chanyeol didn’t answer, Kyungsoo grins. 

“Park Chanyeol, you’re a big baby,” He says, in a mix of amusement and disbelief. He stands up from his chair right across Chanyeol’s. 

“Stop laughing. It isn’t funny.” 

Oh my god, so annoying. His whole face warms up. He hates that Kyungsoo finds this amusing. Oh my god. It’s not! It’s not okay for him to just hug someone in front of Chanyeol and look so amused and laughing like that and—

“You don’t have to be jealous.” 

Kyungsoo moves to stand beside Chanyeol in a hurry, tipping his chin to make him direct his gaze at him. 

  
  


The more he looks into his eyes, the more relief courses through his chest, like a wave crashing into the seashore, the impact making him calm down. 

He’s out to reassure him. 

  
  


“Besides, I think,” Kyungsoo cups his cheek, appearing so cheeky and playful. Then, proceeds to pinch it hard after, “—you’re more handsome than he is.” 

“Hey! It hurts!” 

The realization dawns into him, a bit late, but his heart instantly jumps in giddiness. 

People call him handsome all the time (this may sound narcissistic, but, it’s the truth, anyway) but it’s a different thing altogether when it’s Kyungsoo who says it. 

  
  
  


Besides, it was the first time he admitted to it. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**—** **☆** **—**

Birthdays are supposed to be eventful, but as years slip by, Chanyeol learns to be lowkey in celebrating it. 

Back in college, birthdays are always about big parties and booze, and socializing. As he ages, he feels the need to focus his energy and time on people who matter, and to keep his circle as small as possible. 

It’s this year that Chanyeol decides to sleep in, no celebration party in schedule, following the dinner he had with his family last night. His friends had already greeted him, including Kyungsoo, so he wasn’t expecting much today. 

Turns out, _he’s wrong_. 

Kyungsoo barges in his apartment with a carrot cake he baked, singing him a _Happy Birthday_. A pan full of kimchi spaghetti that Chanyeol likes to eat is on his dining table, along with a bucket of chicken and other side dishes. 

His day has already been planned, and Kyungsoo, sure, has been ticking his list one by one. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


The ending credits of Zootopia rolls, and Netflix suggests Mamma Mia next. Chanyeol turns to Kyungsoo, urging him to face the screen, “Hey, look. It’s an Amanda Seyfried film. Should we watch that?”

They’re huddled on his sofa, tummies satisfied from the food Kyungsoo prepared. They’ve already finished two films, of course, Chanyeol’s favorites (because it’s his special day!), now, they’re onto their next. 

Kyungsoo just shrugs, “You decide.” 

“You used to be so obsessed with her. What happened to Amanda Seyfried’s number one fanboy?” 

“You’re so obnoxious,” Kyungsoo says, eyes void of emotion, not buying the teasing. 

But Chanyeol doesn’t stop with the teasing, pushing his buttons to its limits, “Didn’t you keep her picture as your wallpaper throughout colle—”

Kyungsoo humphs, and then, the next second, he’s jabbing him on the gut. _Hard_. 

In turn, Chanyeol groans and has to keel over and hug his legs, bending into a fetal position, in pain.

When Chanyeol doesn’t move for a while, Kyungsoo gets alarmed, and checks what else happened to him. 

“Oh my god, Chanyeol, hey, are you okay?” Kyungsoo caresses his back, examining his body for signs of swelling or what not. 

When Chanyeol doesn’t budge, he goes on, worry and panic so evident in his tone. “Hey, Park Chanyeol, oh my god..” 

Still, Chanyeol remains in his position, hiding his face from the other man. 

“Hey, Yeol, oh my god, I love you, I’m sorry for punching you, please be okay—” 

Both of them freeze.

It was like a ticking bomb, strapped to their bodies, has exploded, hitting them right in their faces. 

Slowly, Chanyeol straightens his body, and Kyungsoo takes a step back. 

“You… You love me?” Chanyeol mutters, voice sounding unsure and hesitant.

Kyungsoo blinks, his mouth turns agape, before closing it again. He stands up, quick to escape. 

“I.. I remember I need to get something in the kitchen,” Kyungsoo continues to rush away, tips of his ears turning a deep shade of red. But before he can even go far, Chanyeol hovered over him to stop him from going away. 

“Kyungsoo, stop,” Chanyeol says in pleading eyes, grabbing his wrist. “Hey, look at me.” 

Kyungsoo stopped in his tracks, but his back was facing him. “Yeol, let go, I need to—”

Arms envelop Kyungsoo’s small frame, caging him from behind. Kyungsoo’s much smaller build, so Chanyeol has to bend his body, and make himself smaller. 

“You said you love me,” He murmurs, repeating it, like he cannot believe what he just heard. 

Kyungsoo freezes in his embrace. Chanyeol tightens his hold, like he never wants to let go. 

“Do you mean it?” Chanyeol asks, after a while. 

“Soo, tell me.” There’s a _please_ , after that sentence but it’s so faint, it comes as a whisper. 

Kyungsoo closes his eyes, nodding his head. 

“Yeah,” Kyungsoo nods again, “I do love you.” 

When he hears a sniffing sound, Kyungsoo turns around quickly and worriedly holds Chanyeol’s face on his hands, “Are you crying? Hey, why are you crying?” 

“I hate you so fucking much.” Chanyeol says this, while tears roll down his cheeks, and an unmistakable smile forming on his lips. 

Kyungsoo laughs at this. 

“Sure, sure,” Kyungsoo smirks, face looking so smug. “You’re such a big baby. _My big baby_.” 

“You love me,” Chanyeol utters again, like a broken record. 

“Oh, Jesus, you’re insufferable! Yes, I love you. Can you shut up now?” 

Kisses pepper Kyungsoo’s face, a kiss on the cheeks, eyebrows, nose, chin—and finally, to his lips. And while he kisses every inch of his face, he mutters, _you love me,_ like some kind of a mantra.

When he gets to his lips, Chanyeol kisses like there’s no tomorrow, he’s addicted, because Kyungsoo’s lips are so sweet, and delicate, and soft. 

He can’t get enough. 

Kyungsoo’s returning the kiss with so much fervor and want, rivaling Chanyeol’s own enthusiasm. 

They part ways to breathe. They gaze at each other with a satisfied and love-stricken smile. 

He’s so happy. 

“You love me.” Chanyeol says, with a sense of finality, like he finally believes it. He’s convinced. 

  
  


“I love you too, Soo.” 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**—** **☆** **—**

**EPILOGUE**

**parkchanloey started a live video.**

“Tobennie! Don’t fight with Meokmul!” Chanyeol screeches, while two dogs run after each other in his spacious living room. Chanyeol stands in the middle, watching the dogs, thinking how to grab them. 

Chanyeol’s face comes into the view, after what seemed like an eternity, “Oh, it’s starting.. Hi, everyone!” 

“It’s Loey.”

“I’ve come to do a live, after a long time.” He smiles apologetically on the camera. “I’ve been living well. How about you guys?” 

His viewers type in their own responses, some stating they’ve been busy, some are saying they’re good. There are also comments that wish Chanyeol well, and as Chanyeol reads the comments aloud, he thanks them for their well-wishes. 

“Tobennie, come here, greet our viewers!” He picks Toben up, and holds him in his arms. 

He takes Toben on his lap and takes his paw, waving it, eventually modifying his voice, “Long time no see, everyone.” 

“Anyway, I started this live because I have an announcement to make,” He laughs nervously. 

It’s the first time he’s revealing this, so his nerves are all over the place. 

“First, it’s Toben’s other dad’s birthday, so I want to greet him a Happy Birthday.” 

“Babe, please greet everyone,” Chanyeol calls to someone, face hidden from the viewers. 

Chanyeol makes a clawing motion for the other person to join him. Soon after, Kyungsoo’s face comes into view, and Chanyeol has to scoot to the side so that the two of them (including Toben!) would fit into the small frame of his phone. 

Kyungsoo bows, “It’s Doh Kyungsoo, hello everyone. I hope you’re having a great day.” 

Comments greeting Kyungsoo a Happy Birthday flood the screen, and he takes a moment to read them. Kyungsoo remains oblivious to Chanyeol’s plan, clearly distracted by the comments. 

“Thank you so much for your greetings,” He grins, bowing again. 

As Kyungsoo holds the cellphone closer to have a proper look on the comments, Chanyeol sneaks into his room and takes the cake that he bought for Kyungsoo earlier. 

He lights the candle, and brings the cake to Kyungsoo, while singing to him.

“Happy birthday to you,” He sings, in his deep and silly voice, making the song sound comical towards the end. 

Kyungsoo blows the candle and turns to put the cake on the table. 

“So moving to our other announcement,” Chanyeol says, making the sound of drum rolls, hands gesturing as if he’s hitting the drums. 

“We got a new dog!” Chanyeol claps his hands, Toben remains seated on his lap. “Surprise!” 

Kyungsoo comes back into the camera, with a white puppy in his arms. It looks so small and fluffy in Kyungsoo’s embrace. 

“Anyway, this is our youngest son, and sadly, he still doesn’t have a name,” Chanyeol laughs. 

vitaminl0ey: the park family is complete

anonymous3: such a lovely family 

“Should I just name it ‘Soo’?” Kyungsoo punches him, and pinches his sides, Chanyeol has been laughing, amused that he got to tease Kyungsoo again. “Okay, okay, stop it now. I’m kidding.” 

“Wait, what if we ask the birthday boy what name he’ll give our son?” He turns to Kyungsoo, proud of his own idea. “Do you have any name in mind?” 

“This is hard,” Kyungsoo says. “What about Moongchi?” 

“Isn’t that the name of the character you played before?” 

“Yup,” He nods. 

“If you like that name so much, then let’s just go with it,” He decides, “Okay, wait, is he a Doh or a Park?” 

“Should that even matter?” Kyungsoo rolls his eyes, “Either way.” 

“Park Moongchi, it is, then.” He hoots, overjoyed. 

“Welcome to the family, Moongchi-yah!” 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Would love to hear your thoughts about the fic! <3


End file.
